Hiding Behind a Coffee Cup
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Two people landed at Dulles airport on that day, both from different places, both living different lives. But this is their story, both of their stories. How their two lives with intertwine and how they will meet, fall in love, and face the biggest a challenges of their lives. Better than summery, please read and review. JIBBS and Tony/OC
1. Better Man

**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**

**Authors note – I said that until after exams I would not start a new story, but this is me, and when do I ever not. So, I hope you will all enjoy this, I'm gonna try do longer chapters so there will be less frequent updates – sorry. So, here you go and I hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

'_The first time I laid eyes on you, In that downtown café, How I loved the way your auburn hair, Danced across your face'- Lady Antebellum, Better man_

* * *

**Hiding Behind a Coffee Cup**

Rain was falling down heavily and fast, the pavements were getting puddles growing increasingly in size by the moment. The sky was dark, and cold; and considering it was only five in the afternoon it seemed like it was banging on the door of eight. April showers were meant to be something England was infamous for, but it seemed as though Washington DC had decided to try and compete with it for the title.

At Dulles international airport however, the rain was just a small problem for most. People there were busy with their lives. Planes took off and landed. Some were jetting off to countries all over the world, sun, snow, rain and dust. Whilst others ones came home, from far off countries or just a state away. Inside was a bustle with life, and energy as people went through their lives. None of them knowing the people they stood shoulder to shoulder with, not their lives before that moment or their lives after. There was the occasional nod, or 'hello'. There was a smile or a question in some cases. But generally these people would only meet each other once; they would stand shoulder to shoulder with someone on a day which could be the best day of that person's life or the worst. And yet they would not even have the slightest idea.

On that day, as rain hammered down and people came and went, there were two people who landed in DC. Both had come from different places, one was there for the very first time, and the other was returning home. For one this was the biggest deal of their life and yet for the other it was just another passing day. They saw each other, once as they went to get their luggage trolley, and again when one asked where the exit was. But they didn't spare a thought after that moment.

When you stand in a room full of people who don't know, what are the chances that one of those people will be someone who affects the rest of your life? Most of the time, those we consider the most important are those who we have known for many years, those who have watched us grow from being young. However, from time to time there will also be a complete stranger, who within just a couple of months you might be laughing with or crying on their shoulder.

* * *

Jenny Shepard walked out of the sliding glass doors into the cool and damp spring air. She pulled behind of her a large black suitcase that contained all of her clothes from the past week at the California office. She'd been working with agents, going to balls and having meetings with other directors. Now she felt shattered. Her eyes were heavy and she was worried what it was that had happened in her absence. It turned out that her assistant director had decided to break his leg and take sick leave during the time she was away. This had left no one in charge. So against her better judgement, from California she had somehow been persuaded to let Gibbs walk in her heels. She knew the agency was still standing but by how small of a thread she was not certain. What Jenny did know was that her assistant Cynthia was most likely the reason behind NCIS not being blown up.

Standing under the canopy the red head looked around for the large black town car that was to pick her up. She turned to her right to see Stanley stood under a large black umbrella waiting. Jenny then began to walk over. The thin beige Mac that she was wearing billowed out behind of her as she went. Her high heeled black Louboutins clip clopped along the pavement as she walked the wind cold and moist against the bare expanse of leg that her pencil skirt did not quite reach. Her hair was straightened and down, but she knew by the time she was sat on the black leather seat of the town car the ends would flick out.

* * *

The other woman, however, her life was the complete opposite to Jenny Shepard's. This woman was no high ranking Director; she had not been born with a silver spoon in her mouth or lived in a Georgetown mansion. This was a younger woman, who had had the news that would break most. Who had dealt with things similar to Jenny, except in a very different way.

Mia Harris had only been sixteen when her parents had been killed in a car accident. She'd fought to stay with her little brother, but when it came down to it both were sent to different grandparents. Mia stayed in the small Lincolnshire town she'd lived in and her brother went to their home town of Filey in the north. He'd settled and tried to live a normal life, but whilst he did that, Mia distanced herself. She worked harder than ever and left school with straight A's. Mia had her choice of colleges but went to a public one, and then on to University in York. She was in her first year when her world fell down around her; Cancer. That had been the root. She'd been diagnosed with a rare form of cervical cancer.

_She sat in the small office. Diagrams of the human body were lining the walls, and the chemical and clean smell alone was enough to make her feel ill. The seat was that typical turquoise green faux leather, why it was called faux leather when it was blatantly plastic she would never know. The desk was plastic coated, make to look like pine wood. The NHS could make a name for itself in fake furniture. The man in front of her was talking, but all she heard was a blur of words. She didn't even know what he was talking about. With his greying sand coloured hair, pale blue shirt and darker blue tie underneath a white medical jacket with his name embroider on the left hand pocket in royal blue stitching. _

_She shook herself, getting her mind out of the world it had been hiding in. She was tired; it was a week since she had been told the news, a week. She didn't think she had had more than four hours sleep in the whole time. And yet somehow she was still turning in papers of her usual standard. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I was in a different world." She said with a smile as she brushed her side fringe from her eyes._

"_It is totally understandable. If you want to rearrange this appointment for a later date . . .?"_

"_No, no I'm fine. Please, continue."_

"_Okay then, what I was saying was that we are working with your University and have arranged – if you agree – for you to continue your treatment in the US. The Georgetown University hospital is running a new treatment. It is not widely known about, but they are using injections of treatments instead of radiation. Now this would mean an indefinite visit as the treatment can take years. Now I have spoken with the hospital and they would be willing to have you transfer over to the University and keep your courses as they are."_

"_What about a visa, won't I need one?"_

"_I have spoken with the US embassy and they suggest you apply for a medical citizenship straight out. Generally they ask for a visa history, but they are willing to make special circumstances. Now the treatment will not cost you as you are being referred there by the NHS and not out of choice."_

"_So I basically find a place and go?"_

"_That is the short and narrow of it." Mia nodded, sighing and looked up. "I don't need and answer straight away, talk to your family."_

"_No, I don't need time. I am not telling my family – they have been through enough. I'll go to the US, Washington DC."_

"_Miss Harris this is a very complex situation-"_

"_Is it my best chance? I mean you said that it was a viscous, right?"_

"_I did. And in my professional opinion I feel it would be your best chance."_

"_Then I'll do it." She said nodding; trying to smile when all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out._

"_You are sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I will make the arrangements."_

Her duffle bag was over her shoulder and behind her she pulled a large pink suitcase. Over her other shoulder was another bag which had been her hand luggage for the flight. She had told her family she was coming to study – that was it. That is was the chance of a lifetime. And in all honesty it was not a complete lie.

The blonde stepped out into the rain a couple of doors down from Jenny. She had no designer shoes, just a pair of well worn red Primark pumps from years ago, a pair of ripped and faded pale blue jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt and a leather jacket she had saved months for when she got her first job. The blonde haired girl looked around for a cab and saw one. She walked over, avoiding the puddles in the pavement so her feet did not become a soggy mess and ducked down to the window. "Can you take me here?" She asked, her English accent making her stand out a mile away.

"Yeah. Put your stuff in the boot. It'll be $30." He said, large and overweight, his manner not even suggesting that he would help. She made her way over to the boot and attempted to heave the large suitcase in. As it turned out Jenny was sat in her car a few spaces back observing the young girls attempt to open the boot and get her luggage in whilst she got soaking wet.

"Stanley, please go and help her." She said, nodding in the general direction as she began to speak to Cynthia – her assistant - over the phone.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a nod as he got out and walked over. His expensive, black shiny, shoes keeping his feet dry and warm. He approached her and tried to cough as not to startle her. "Let me help you." He said softly, trying not to sound intimidating.

"Thank you, but you don't have to." She said, as he picked up the large pink case and she put her duffle bag on top.

"When my boss tells me to help a damsel in distress I do so." He said nodding. "I'd want someone to help my daughter."

"Well then thank you. I'd give you some money-"

"No need ma'am."

"Thank you, you may just have given me a smudge of hope." She said before kissing his cheek in thanks and walking over to the back door. "Oh, and tell your boss thanks as well." He nodded and went over to the car and got back inside.

Jenny sat in the car as it zoomed off past the little taxi which held Mia. Neither of them would give her a second thought after that moment. She was just another person they had met and left. However Mia would always remember them both, how a couple complete strangers had made her think hopefully on her very first day in the USA.

The director left the airport and went on her way home. Sat in the back of her town car she watched as everyone went past her, feeling almost detached from the world. Jenny remembered her very first day at FLET-C, before she'd even joined NCIS. The day she had arrived, the red headed girl whose daddy had killed himself. She'd heard the whispers before she had even seen the people. The groups of girls and boys who had been acting as though they were back in high school. Yet then there had been a tall dark boy, who was in his final year. She could not remember his name for the life of her. Yet she remembered how he had taken one of her cases and shown her where her dorm was. The glare he had given the groups who stared.

Halfway home she told Stanley to stop off at her favourite coffee shop. It was the one Jethro had shown her years ago when she was his partner and they could class themselves as friends. It had been the first time she shot someone, and he'd taken her there.

"_Where are you taking me Gibbs?! I just want to go home." She moaned as she walked through the cold night air and along the dark streets of DC. She was almost running to keep up with him, yet his hand never left the base of her back the whole way. The thin Jacket she had on was doing nothing to defeat the cold even with it pulled tightly to her._

"_You're cold." He stated as he began to take off his own._

"_And you are old. So put your damn jacket on Gibbs, you will get ill and I do not want you moping around the office tomorrow."_

"_I don't get ill." He stated as he pulled her around a corner._

"_Why is it I actually believe that?" She said as he pulled her once more down another street and into a starkly lit coffee shop. It was empty at this time of night. The light filled the dark street outside of it. But it was warm so Jenny was not going to moan about it. "What are we doing here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The last place she wanted to be at that moment was in public. She was well aware of the fact her eyes would be red and puffy as well as the fact that she was free of makeup since she had removed it because of the black streaks that had been down her cheeks._

"_Getting coffee." Jenny was getting tired of his two word replies, three if she was lucky._

"_It might surprise you to know that I actually have coffee at my house. I could just have gone home." She said with a huff. However she did not get her intended reply, in fact she got none at all apart from a glare which had never managed to make her shrivel into a ball. "Fine!" She said as she went to sit down on the booth near the window as he ordered coffee. It only took a couple of moments for him to return with two coffees. She took one and wrapped her cold hands around the warmth of the cardboard cup. And as she took the first sip she knew that there was a reason he had brought her there – the coffee was damn good. Yet there was no chance she would ever admit it – hell his ego was already big enough as it was._

It was that same shop that Jenny Shepard walked into on that day. However this time around she did not have red puffy eyes and a grumpy boss with her. This had been a place she had come more times than she could count over the years since. The woman behind the counter always knew her order, so today all she had to do was nod and the woman quickly made up her order and added it to her tab. "I always knew you liked this place." A familiar voice said from behind of her. She almost groaned at the thought of another argument with him before she turned.

"I was passing." Was her only reply. He looked at her, absorbing every inch of her face. "My agency still standing?" She questioned with a small smirk.

"Nah, sold it to the FBI. Tobias is Director now." He said with that smile that made her go weak at the knees.

"You wouldn't dare. You hate taking orders from me as it is." She replied, and watched as he slightly nodded and picked up his own coffee.

"How was California?"

"Dryer than this. How were my heels?"

"Not my style." He replied in the same tone. Both of them stood there in the silence, absorbed in one another's eyes, having their own conversation without the need for words. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, neither wanting to leave the bubble that encompassed them and return to the real world outside of the café. Yet there came a point when it got too much for Jenny, and when memories threatened to overpower her.

"I have to go, Stanley is waiting." She said as she looked away from his eyes.

"I'll walk you." Was his reply, as he followed her out onto the wet street that lay outside of the café. He walked next to her the whole way, and just as he had done all of those years ago his hand graced the base of her back as though he were protecting her. The rain was still hammering down so they walked faster, her shoes clip clopping all over again. His soundless like a true marine.

When they arrived at the car, it felt almost awkward, although they both knew Stanley would never say a word and would pretend like he had seen nothing, so convincingly that he would start to believe it himself. But now they just stood there, listening to the sound of the perfect raindrops pattering against the flat black roof of the car.

She looked up at him, even with the skyscraper heals she wore on her feet he was still a good few inches taller than her. "Can I give you a lift? It's actually quite wet." She said with a small smile on her lips as she looked at the way his hair was beginning to become plastered to his head.

"Nah, like the rain." He replied, wiping the droplet of rain from his nose.

"I always knew you were a strange man Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said with the same smirk before she opened her door and slid into the car, and drove off. Gibbs stood there, in the middle of the street watching her, thinking how much she had grown over the years. Remembering the way she had been that cocky, sarcastic probie that had driven him mad, and developed into the head strong and professional woman who was now his boss. Even if he did still firmly believe that she should have stayed an agent, he also felt a sense of pride inside of him.

* * *

The cab driver drove fast, and recklessly. Half dozen times she thought he was going to simply run over a pedestrian. She also thanked god for the fact that the seatbelts worked, otherwise she was certain that by now she would have gone flying through the windscreen and out onto the pavement. That would just bring more problems that she really did not need. The radio cracked because of the rain, the signal not fully there. All Mia heard from the back word was the odd chord of a song or the odd phrase from the news.

She gazed out of the window and watched as all the people went past. Some with their black umbrellas and dressed professionally - obviously just out of work, whilst others had bright brollies and children had red wellies. Mia watched the world pass her by, looked at the smiling faces, the angry and the crying. The couples that she passed; the families and the single people. Seeing each one of them and wondering what their story was, wondering whether they were rich or poor, healthy or ill like she was. Wondering if any of them were watching her and wondering what her story was.

With a sudden turn she nearly went flying around the corner. The screech of breaks went on and no doubt left skid marks behind. "That one." He said blatantly, pointing to one of the middle town houses. The blonde bent down to look out through the wind screen and see it. It was three stories with what looked like an attic as well, and no doubt a basement which was hidden from view. It was brick, and plain, nothing special, but it was home, she decided that this place was home.

"Cheers." She said with a small smile as she passed him the required $30. "I just need to grab my bags from the boot, and then you can go if that's alright?"

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled, she rolled her eyes and got out of the taxi. The loud sound of music met her ears as soon as the door closed; he'd turned up the radio straight away. "Prick." She mumbled under her breath as she opened the boot and struggled with her bags. This time there was no nice man to help her, so she had to struggle alone. Finally though, she got the cases out and slammed the boot. The fat driver wasted no time in driving away, giving her a good dose of exhaust fumes as he went. She groaned and flicked her fringe away before walking towards the house though the pouring rain. Mia paused, momentarily to look up at the large house that stood in front of her.

She picked up her case and made her way up to the front door before buzzing the landlord's apartment. She was only lucky enough to have this place as it turned out that the guy who owned it was a long time friend of her tutor's at university. So that was why she had managed to get a central apartment, at rock bottom price with phone lines and wifi included, for as long as she wanted.

"Yeah?" Came the response through the intercom. The voice was crackly and distorted, but it was male, and soft.

"Hi, erm my name is Mia Harris, I'm your new tenant." She said, leaning close to the mike.

"The prof's student? Yeah, I've been expecting you. Just give me a minute." Came the reply, and in exactly a minute the door opened. The man who stood there was not what she had expected, he was shorter than she by a couple of inches, round and had a big smile. His hair was dark brown and his voice was soft. "Come on in, it's wet out there." Came his reply. Her tutor had met him whilst doing a year working at a law firm, he had been the PA to the boss and they had become good mates.

"Thank you, it's Yuk!" Said Mia as she stepped into the hall way. The downstairs was split into two apartments, one larger and one smaller and she guessed it was the same for the rest of the floors. The walls were painted magnolia and there was a warm feeling about the place.

"I'm Mark Potts; it's good to meet you." He said, holding out a hand.

"As it is you, thank you for taking me in."

"My pleasure. Let me show you your place." He said, taking the large pink suitcase and heading up the stairs. Mia followed behind him, taking in all of the sights as she went. It turned out that she had the attic as her place. He unlocked the door on the third floor, and she was greeted by steps. She closed the plain white door behind her and noticed the two sets of locks. "It's a safe place, nice tenants. Just makes people feel safer to have to locks." He said as he reached the top of the stairs.

She looked around with a smile. It was reasonably average in size, mainly open plan with two doors at one end. Thank fully it was fully furnished which was a relief. "It's amazing." She commented.

"I'm glad you like it. The bedroom and bathroom are down that end. Everything works. If you want to redecorate then that is fine but run the colours and stuff by me first – that's all I ask."

"Yeah, sure." She replied with a smile, feeling positive about being in Washington for the first time since she had landed.

"I'll post your bills into your letter box downstairs. You have two keys and I have a spare in case you get locked out." He said, handing her the keys. "The wifi code is the same for everyone, and is by the phone along with your landline number. I've put some tea, coffee, milk, butter and bread in the cupboard so that you have something."

"Thank you." She said with a big smile on her face. He nodded and left her, shutting the door behind him. Mia looked around the place and sighed, this place was more than she could ever have hoped, but right now, all she felt was terrified. It was finally a reality, she was here, and now she was bricking it. The blonde pulled out her phone from her bag, the mobile that she had set up for the states. Mia e-mailed her brother in the UK, telling him that she had arrived safe and hoped that he was well. Then she looked around and groaned at the sight of her two suitcases standing there ready to be unpacked. Mia decided to grab a cup of tea and then start on the mountain. So she walked into the kitchen, boiled the kettle and made herself some tea, thankful for her land lord's initiative already.

* * *

Across town in the grand Georgetown mansion, which had been her family home for generations upon generations, Jenny Shepard sat in her office with a tall stack of paperwork looming in front of her. She'd changed out of her smart clothes as soon as she had returned home. Now with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail on the back of her head. She was now out of the fitted black pencil skirt and instead in a pair of grey jogging bottoms which sat on her hips and a white vest top. Jenny had her glasses perched on the end of her nose and was reading though a case file. Once she was done she signed her swirly script signature and closed it. Sitting back in her chair and hugging her legs. The director could feel her eyes getting heavier with every passing moment, but the knowledge of the towering stack of paperwork made her know she could not sleep just yet.

Hearing the familiar rumble of her stomach Jenny realised she did not know when she last ate, so the red head made her way into the kitchen, and opened the fringe to find a bowl of cool pasta salad with cream and spinach. The red head smiled and mentally thanked the god that was Noami. She pulled out the bowl and walked back into the office before grabbing a cut crystal glass and filling it with a healthy shot of bourbon before sitting down.

As she took a sip Jenny relished in the feeling of the burn at the back of her throat and began to eat her pasta. As she drank and ate, she could not help but let her mind go back to earlier that day when she had been in the café with Jethro. Seeing him there, in a place where they had gone together so many times. The look in his eyes, the way he had taken in every pore of her face. It had made her remember the days when they had been so close. Jenny missed them, she honestly did. She missed the days when she could hand on heart, honestly call him her friend. These days they could barely even be in a room together without having an argument. Picking up the next case file Jenny heaved a sigh and mentally kicked herself into action, deciding that the sooner she started the sooner she could go back up to bed.

* * *

It was gone seven by the time Mia had finally packed all of her clothes into her wardrobe and arranged the majority of her things around her room. The duffle bag still contained a good hours work of arranging, but for now all that she wanted was to go and find some food and then curl up in bed. Sitting down on the soft double bed she looked around the room. Like the rest of the flat it was painted pale magnolia. There was a fitted wardrobe with sliding doors and the bed was covered in white cotton bedding. Pushing a hand through her hair she grabbed the brush and ran it through her hair. Groaning she stood up, grabbed her old worn red Primark pumps and then left. She grabbed her phone which she had already connected to the wifi and found that there was a small American dinner a few streets away.

Grabbing her old jacket she began to walk down the stairs and left her apartment, still smiling. Mia walked down the street, around the corner and to the little diner. Thankfully the rain had eased off for a while, however from the look of the sky she decided that the rain was not far away. The streets were wet, and puddles were dotted everywhere. The streets had thinned out and now there was just the occasional person who walked past, looking tired and ready for home.

When she arrived at the diner she saw the stark white light shining out onto the high street. Inside there were a good few people all sat around eating and a few more stood in line waiting to order. Mia walked in, smiling like a kid at the sight of the typical American dinner. She stood there, standing back from the queue as she looked at the menu, pulling her jacket around her to keep the breeze out at the way the door opened and closed. She was running her eyes over the dishes, and trying to figure out what half of the things were. "Sloppy Joes are to die for." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a tall guy, with dark brown hair that was pushed back, and he was dressed in a suit. He looked muscular, smart and god damn attractive.

"Is it now?" She said with a smirk. HE looked at her, the way her hair softly framed her face, her slim figure and big smiles.

"Yeah, I think she's waiting for you." Said the tall guy, nodding towards the counter. Laughing Mia walked over, and apologised to the woman behind the counter. Listening to the man's advice she ordered a sloppy Joes, and then stood at the other end of the counter whilst she was waiting. Then, the woman handed her a red plastic basket, with a napkin inside, filled with chips and a sloppy Joes. Mia smiled, passed the woman the money and walked over to an empty booth near the window.

She was just about to take a bit when she heard the same voice as earlier. "I see you took my advice." HE said with a charming smile, obviously well aware of the fact he was dashingly handsome.

"Well, it's not every day that a tall dark stranger advices you on your meal." She said with a smile, putting the burger back in the basket and looking up. He was taken aback by her English accent that he had not noticed when she spoke earlier.

"I must be too good to resist. This seat taken?" He questioned, indicating to the seat opposite.

"No." She said with a smile before taking a bite of the burger.

"So, was the tall, dark stranger correct?" He questioned as she finished her mouthful and he took a bite. Mia smiled, and realised that she may just have pulled on her first night in DC. When all of her friends had told her that she would pull easily because of her accent she had thought them mad, however it turned out that they may just have been right. And who would turn down the man currently sat in front of her.

"Not bad." She said with a smirk.

"So, holiday?" He questioned, and she was momentarily confused.

"What?" She questioned, placing her hand over her mouth as she ate.

"You're British, and this is America."

"Oh, not I've moved here, University and then staying over."

"Well, I'll let you into a secret; the rain isn't always this bad." Mia just laughed and carried on eating. "I'm Tony, by the way, very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony." Unlike his co-worker McGee, he did not mind telling people where he worked; after all he found that the women liked a good guy.

"Well then, Very Special Agent DiNozzo, my name is Mia, Mia Harris."

"It's very nice to meet you Mia Harris." HE said with a smile, both of them smiling as they ate. "What d you study then? At Uni?"

"What makes you think that I will tell you? After all I have known you for like ten minutes after all." She said with a smirk that told him she was only joking.

"Well, I'm a cop, NCIS, Navy Cops. I'm a nice guy and after all, my meal suggestion was right."

"Major in Law, Minor in Journalism. But I only arrived here today, so I haven't actually been to the university yet." She said with a smile, he just laughed.

"Quite a combo, so you gonna be an educated journalist or a lawyer who handles the press?"

"Prosecutor, the writing is just for fun."

"Well then, it's always good to do something you enjoy." He said with a wink.

"And what do you enjoy Tony?" She questioned, smirking. She decided if she was going to sit having a meal with a dashing man then she was certainly going to flirt.

"Other than the company of gorgeous ladies? Well, I like movies." He said, honestly. There was something about Mia Harris that was different, something fun and yet trusting all the same.

"Oh really? I hope you don't believe all British people are as stuck up as they are in the films?"

"After meeting you? Never." He said and she just laughed. The pair of them stayed there well after they had finished, just chatting and talking to one another. Both of them enjoyed the company of each other. They smiled and laughed and just talked about everything.

"I should probably go. You know? It's getting late and I am not entirely sure of my way home." She said with a smile as she began to put her jacket on.

"Why don't you let me walk you? It's getting late and I wouldn't want anyone taking advantage – I've seen it happen way too many times in my job."

"When when you put it so, thoughtfully, how could I possibly say no?" She said with a big smile as he put his own jacket on and they left the dinner. As they walked, he stood close, yet not invading her personal space as they did so. They spoke about nothing much, he just told her about the good places to eat or shop. It seemed like all too soon that they arrived at the townhouse. "Well, this is me." She said, pointing to the house.

"Wow! All of it?" She just laughed, shaking her head.

"No, just the attic."

"Well, it's still a nice place." She said with a small smile. "Thank you, for tonight, and walking me home."

"It was my pleasure." He said, and she leant up to kiss his cheek, letting her lips linger on his cheek, before she began to walk up towards the house. "Mia!" HE shouted after her running forward. "If don't mind hanging around with a Yankee, then maybe we could do it again?" HE asked, for the first time in his life feeling nervous about asking a girl. He didn't know why, but there was something different about the girl that stood in front of him.

"I'd like that." She said, and pulled out an old receipt from her pocket and writing down her new number and handing it to him. "Call me?"

"How about instead, I bring over Chinese tomorrow night? Unless two nights on a run is too much Yankee?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I can cope." She replied with a smile before returning to her home.

That night, under the same black sky, scattered with stars, in the same city not too far away, Jenny Shepard and Mia Harris fell asleep. One thinking about the past and what she gave up, the other smiling and thinking about the future. One day they would meet again, and neither would remember the other, yet there would be a connection between them that would always be there.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed, please review and tell me if you want some more. **

**_fashiongirl97**


	2. Ordinary Life

**Disclaimer – NCIS is not mine**

**Authors note – Sorry for the delay, but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I'm going to skip a few weeks ahead with the next one just to get some story into it as I don't want y'all getting a little bored of it**

* * *

'_I don't care about the spotlight or the Hollywood nights, All I wanted was an ordinary life." – Amy McDonald, Ordinary life. It is a beautiful song and I think y'all should go and listen to it!_

* * *

**Hiding Behind a Coffee Cup**

Following a night of heaving rain, the type that hammered down on rooftops and filled houses with that pitter-patter-ing sound, the rain had finally slowed down. Puddles still covered most of the pavements, trees still held the small beads of water in their leaves, and windowpanes were tattooed with the perfect round circles dotted spontaneously around. Yet no more rain fell from the sky. The thick black clouds that had blocked the blue of the sky the previous day were now gone, and replaced by slightly whiter versions.

Outside was still not quite light. The moon had passed over to the other half of the world, yet the sun had yet to grace Washington DC with its presence. So the sky was an almost grey colour, leaving the people of the city to draw their own conclusions as to whether the day would brighten up or not. Yet most people still lay in their warm beds, under the thick winter duvets in a warm and blissful dreamland. However, that was only most people. Some were already awake, and some had even yet to go to bed.

Jenny Shepard was awake and at work at 5:30 am because it seemed that agents across the world were holding conference calls at times which only suited the. So that was why Jenny Shepard was stood on the catwalk outside of MTAc looking down on an abandoned bull pen. Most of the teams had no cases and so had gone home the previous night, those who did had worked until midnight when coffee was no longer enough to keep them awake, and so they had gone home for a few hours sleep. The place was silent as she stood there. Arms resting on the cold metal handrail as the director surveyed her kingdom.

It was fifteen minutes until her next conference call, so she walked down the stairs. The heels of her black suede Vivian Westwood heels clicking as she went. Jenny Shepard was not one to spend ridiculous money as and when she pleased, apart from on shoes. The red head worked long hours and was always on her feet, so she felt that in that light she had a fair right to buy expensive shoes.

Her trousers were straight legged with a pleat down the centre of each leg and a turn up at the bottom. They had a high waist that made her long legs look even longer. With it she wore a white peasant blouse which was tucked in. Her long red hair was tied up in a messy bun with strands framing her face, and red lipstick on her lips. Her hand graced the handrail as descended the steps and walked around to the area she had once worked in.

As she walked around the desks she turned off lights and put monitors to sleep, tidying up like a mother does her children. She smiled at the pictured of loved ones which decorated the dividers. Then she entered Gibbs' team's area. Although she was not meant to have favourites, she did. He held a special place in her heart and this team were something special. She walked around Tony desk and smiled softly at the picture of Tony, Kate, Abby, ducky and Gibbs which was pinned to the divider. It was obviously taken when Kate had only just joined the agency, and yet they all looked as though they were good friends. Laughing at something one of them had said.

Jenny thought back to the time when she had had that sort of relationship with the people she worked with. Looking down she turned off Tony's monitor and put the phone back into its cradle properly. Once she had nudged the draw shut she moved around to Kate's desk and smiled at her pictures. Jenny often did this, look at the pictures people hung up. It made her remember that each of her agents was an individual person. That they did this job out of choice knowing they could die. Seeing the pictures of people that obviously meant a lot to them reminded her to take care of each of them as she would her own child.

Kate had pictures of her and her sister, the team and friends from the secret service. Jenny smiled at how neat the desk was in compression to Tony's. IT was the desk that had belonged to the director herself a decade or so ago. Jenny just smiled, remembering how she had sat there, throwing balls of paper across the bullpen at her co-workers. Smiling and wrapping Gibbs around her little finger.

She saw his desk and smiled, remembering how she had sat there on the edge of it during cases, wearing a skirt just to drive him mad. How things had changed. Back then they had been known throughout the agency and the FBI as being the best partnership ever. They'd been the ones who did the missions and worked the cases. Now they were known for their arguments and fiery tempers.

She looked at the desk; his glassed thrown down on it in a fit. For years he had claimed he did not need them, and how he had them. She remembered the times when he'd used hers and the smirk on his face. She remembered the arguments and the good times. The picture of Shannon and Kelly hugging Gibbs as a marine made her heart break. IT was a pain she could never take away, and that was what hurt the most. But next to it was a picture of her, him, Stan and will from many years ago. They were all sat in a bar, and she remembered the night like it was yesterday. The way they had near enough had to drag him there with them.

* * *

_They were sleeping together by the time they had the case in New York City. They were trying to keep it quiet, except they were both aware that both Stan and will knew about them. They didn't flaunt it, but that night they didn't hide it either. Both were emotionally drained from the case, the way that it had ended was not good. The victim had killed herself in a wave of depression and the killer had shot and agent – not killing them but still causing considerable damage. Knowing that the case would be taken to heart by Gibbs, the younger members of the team had decided that they should take him out... However getting her boss to go to the bar had been Jenny's job. So that was why she was nearly dragging him into the bar whilst Will and Stan drat in a booth smirking._

"_Remind me why I am here again?" HE said as he pulled Jenny back into him so that he could look in her eyes. She smirked as she looked up at him, laughing at the way he was so antisocial._

"_Because I asked you ever so nicely." She replied, giving him a wink. He huffed and so she kissed him just to sweeten him up and get him to play along nicely. "Now, behave." She said, before walking away, pulling him along as she did. _

"_Woo! Way to go Shepard!"Stan and Will shouted together, before giving her a round of applause and pushing two shots of bourbon across to them. Jenny picked hers up and downed it in one, just as Gibbs did. Both of them looked in shock at her."Well, that is a talent." Said will, and she just smirked before calling the waiter over and asking for four bears._

_She spent that night near enough of Gibbs' knee. Both of them stayed close together, not caring of others saw them. Will and Stan could be trusted, and that was all that mattered._

* * *

Jenny looked at the picture and remembered how happy she had been on that night. They had had more than a few drinks by the time that picture had been taken by Ducky, who had come to join them a couple of hours later. She remembered how happy Gibbs had been, the way he had smiled and laughed once he had a few beers inside of him. It was a sight she could honestly, and regrettably, say that she had not seen in a while.

"Director Shepard, Greece is on the line." Said one of the skeleton members of tech staff from MTAC. She just nodded and took one last lingering glance at the picture before making her way up the stairs to her conference. Silently wondering how things would have turned out if she had played her cards in another way. But for no she was stuck where she was, in the early morning talking to people half a world away, and feeling more alone than ever before.

* * *

A few hours later, across town in her attic flat, Mia was stood looking out of the sky light and out into the rest of the world. With a cup of tea in her hands she watched as the clouds passed by. A wind blew outside and she could tell rain would be making reappearance before the day was out. She watched as the clouds passed her by, and birds flew above her, free and healthy.

Last night she had fallen asleep to the sound of rain hitting the tiles above her head. Their beat soft and rhythmical. It was a memory of home, a memory of being a child sat on the windowsill in winter, watching the rain fall and waiting for her father to come home. It was comforting and soothing, something she really needed at that moment.

Mia looked over to the table and saw her back, holding the two hundred and fifty dollars she had from her grandparents. The ones she had gone to live with, not the ones her brother had, were not short of cast. So much so that they had paid for the first few months rent of her apartment, and given her another two hundred to put in the bank. The money there was to sort the place out and make it feel like home. In some ways it had made her feel bad, she'd almost become locked within herself after her parents death, shutting herself away from the world and her grandparents. But that money was their way of showing their love for her, even if they were unable to say it.

Sighing the blonde decided it was time to go out into the city and make it feel like home. So she walked into the bedroom and looked around. She'd woken up just over an hour ago to finish unpacking the remainder of her things. Now her room was beginning to look like it was lived in. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black leggings and an autumn coloured top which was like a massive square with a head slot and a belt around the waist. It was a boho piece she had found in a vintage shop one day and fallen in love with. On her feet she pulled out a pair of tan brown ankle cowgirl boots. Smiling at the look she did her makeup, making herself look nice. Once she was done she tied her hair up messily into a ponytail and grabbed her leather jacket and bag before heading out into the world.

The wind was cool and Mia pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she stepped out of the building and onto the street. If she was honest, she really did not have a clue where she was heading. But that was half the fun of it. She knew where her apartment was so she decided to just head in any direction. So she walked, admiring the old and new buildings she passed, and nipping into any shop she fancied. Back in England Mia was a typical student and skint half of the time. So she would go into retro shops and vintage shops, even charity shops. So as she walked around she went anywhere. IF she saw something she liked then she was not too proud to buy it.

* * *

At NCIS headquarters life had returned. Agents were coming and going, there was madness everywhere. In their division of the bull pen Gibbs sat looking at him team. They were good people, and he would trust them with his life. He looked over and saw Kate and Tony arguing. "Are you going to tell me why you are acting like the cat that got the cream?" She asked him, bored of playing games with the man who was usually happy enough to tell the whole world why he was smiling.

"How do you know I am not just in a good mood?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. IF he was honest he was not entirely sure what was going on with him. He just knew that as he walked into work that morning, not even the women he would usually leer over seamed to make an impact on him. He was happy because he had met Mia Harris; a girl who he thought might just be someone different in his life and give him something that he had been lacking for a considerable length of time.

"Because you are never 'just happy', Tony. It's usually got something to do with some woman." Said Kate as she glared at him. They were like brother and sister, and whilst he may wind her up to no end and do her head in most of the time, she really did care.

"Kate, I am happy!" He said before standing up and spinning around. The brunette just shook her head and got back to work.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs scolded. The younger man stopped in his tracks and had an almost fearful look on his face.

"Sorry boss." HE replied almost instantly and out of habit. "Going to see Abby." He said, trying to run away from the scheme as fast as he possibly could. Gibbs just raised his eyebrows and wondered what it was that was going on with his senior field agent whilst Kate laughed her head off. The silver haired man stood up and looked into the director's office. Part of him wanted to go and see her, talk like they were just friends. But another part of him decided that it was a bad idea. The pair of them was not exactly back to that stage again yet. These days being in the same room and not arguing or killing one another was an achievement. So he decided that he did not want to get in an argument so went to get coffee instead. Kate just watched him go and wondered what was going on with all of the men that she worked with.

* * *

Mia groaned as she felt her stomach rumble. So far she had passed the best vintage shop she had ever seen, but was determined not to buy clothes so had left. However she had bought a set of mugs which were now wrapped in bubble wrap and in a bag, along with a dinner set after she had found that the one she had in her flat was not exactly attractive. In addition to that she had passed another shop and bought a dozen oversized cushions, a couple of throws that would make the place look warmer and a rug. Now she was only a hundred dollars down thanks to her knack for finding bargains and absolutely starving.

As she passed a small deli she decided that she deserved something to eat and so walked in. She went up to the counter and ordered her sandwich from the older woman behind. Once she got it, wrapped in the white greaseproof paper and a coffee, she walked over to one of the tables and sat down. She gave her arms a shake and a rest from carrying the heavy bags before taking a bit and smiling. Mia decided that she was going to have to find a diet isle in a shop soon or else she would end up putting a stone one.

Smiling she picked up her phone and saw she had a message from Tony. She felt butterflies in her stomach almost instantaneously. Never before had she felt like this over someone, and now she did. But Mia was also well aware of the fact that she should not be starting a relationship. With her illness being as severe as it was, she had not idea how long she would have on the cards, and knew that it was not fair for her to be putting Tony through this. Yet then she decided that this could only last two weeks, so why should she have to go telling the whole world she was ill? Now was a time to relish life surely? So she smiled

_New Message from Tony_

_We still on for Chinese tonight? Xx_

Her finger hovered over the reply button, and in the end she clicked it. Smiling at the thought of seeing the dashing American cop again that evening.

_Sure, text me when you are on your way (: xx_

With that done she finished her meal before heading out again onto the streets. The rain was getting closer so Mia decided to head back. She began to push through the lunchtime rush of people that were heading her way. In a hope to get some space she went down a side street and walked past another second hand shop. She turned to look in the window and saw an old guitar. The wood was in near perfect condition apart from a few scratched and the case was a little battered, but the strings were intact. Mia thought about buying it. She had a guitar back in England, but hadn't been able to bring it over. Seeing it was only $15 she thought 'sod it!' and walked into the shop.

It turned out to be a shop she fell in love with. Everything was organised, yet everything felt like you had just discovered it. She walked around, admiring the pictures that were for sale and picked a few up that were cheap. She grabbed a water colour of the Eiffel tower that she fell in love with, and another of a ballet dancer along with one of the Thames in London. "Can I help you dear?" Questioned the lady who owned the place she was in her sixties and dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans, a white blouse and a ton of coloured beads around her neck.

"I was wondering if the guitar in the window was for sale." She asked, hoping that it was not just put there as a display.

"Well of course it is darling, everything here is for sale." The woman said, before making her way over to the window and taking the guitar and its case down.

"I love this shop, it's amazing." Said Mia as the woman handed the guitar to her. The blonde took it out of the box and played a note, both visibly tensing at how out of tune it was but laughing all the same. "I can deal with that." Said Mia, before looking it over.

* * *

Two O'clock came around and Kate returned from the slightly belated lunch run to the deli. She walked in; still trying to figure out what it was that had gotten her partner in such good spirits. She walked into the bull pen and smiled as she saw Abby sat next to Tony, trying to take over control of his computer and no doubt delete some virus he had unknowingly downloaded. It seemed as though men at NCIS were not at all competent when it came to technology. Kate looked to see Gibbs looking up at the director's office, and she felt glad that she had gotten Director Shepard something as well. The woman seamed to barely ever eat, so Kate had decided that considering she had been in work before them all and had not left her office since ten that morning, the chances of her eating were slim. So she decided it would be up to their boss to take her some lunch.

"Here you go." She said, handing one of the three white carrier bags to Abby and Tony, they both smiled in thanks, and (cautiously in Tony' case) unwrapped the sandwich. Both smiled to see it was not one of the healthy concoctions that Kate seamed to prefer. She then went over to Gibbs and passed him the second bag. "There's one in there for the director too."

"Why?" He answered bluntly, not particularly wanting to start an argument with Madame Director, so was hesitant to take it up to her.

"Because she is skinny and never eats Gibbs." Said Kate before heading off down to autopsy to take Ducky his and sit with him. She was one of the few people that could bear his long and sometimes tedious story telling.

Gibbs groaned but decided that Kate was most likely right. He knew that since becoming director Jen had lost way too much weight, so he decided to stop being so selfish and take the food to her. After all, as far as he was aware he had not annoyed any agencies, with the exception of Tobias, but then again when did he not annoy Tobias. After deciding it was Fornell's fault in the first place anyway, he headed up the steps, taking them two at a time.

He just walked straight past Cynthia as he always did, not bothering to ask her if he could go in. But then again the young woman had gotten to the stage where she no longer even cared to argue with him because it was a losing battle. Instead she just muttered "Nice to see you too agent Gibbs" under her breath before returning to work at her computer screen and preparing herself for the argument she anticipated was soon to follow.

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office and walked straight past her, not even saying a work. "You know Jethro, there is generally the custom among civilisation to know before entering a room, otherwise doors are pretty much useless." Said Jenny, she no longer flinched when the heavy door clattered closed behind her most esteemed agents.

"Eat." Was his only reply as he sat down on the black sofa in the corner and began to empty the bag of its contents. Jenny smirked to herself, deciding that now was a chance to actually talk to her former partner. Smiling she stood up and walked over to him. "To what do I owe to pleasure?" She questioned him with a smirk as she sat down elegantly as ever.

"Can't a guy just eat with his partner?" HE asked her. She just laughed, but inside her heart flattered. He'd called her his partner, and considering the dark place their relationship had been in recently, it meant a lot more to her than it would to most.

"When it's you, never." She said the smile still on her lips.

"Kate brought you something back from the deli, said you were too 'skinny' and needed to eat." He said as he pushed her sandwich across the table.

"I eat plenty." She stated, almost defensively. She didn't like comments about her weight and she was extremely self conscious, something not a lot of people knew about the fearless Director.

"Yeah, when you go to those posh events maybe but that's all you eat." He said; worry edging his voice as he spoke.

"Jethro, if we're just going to argue then leave, because I am sick of it." She said the smile that had previously passed over her features now gone. But Jethro's response shocked her.

"Okay." He said, holding up his hands in surrender, before being quiet and beginning to eat his food. She smiled at the silence, something she had missed: just being in the same room as him.

"How's the case?" She questioned after a while, deciding she may as well get a SitRep now, killing two birds with one stone.

"Fine, open and shut, just waiting on a warrant from Lee." He said, and she had to hide her surprise. Usually he came straight to her for warrant; then again she guess both had not wanted to argue lately. "How was the trip?" He asked, not quite sure if he had asked the previous day at the coffee shop or not.

"Full of agency heads trying to get off with me." She stated with a smirk, not needing to look at his face to see the wave of jealousy she knew all too well. Every time he spoke to the females that passed through the agency she felt the same feeling. "And no, I didn't." She replied, looking up at him. She wasn't sure but she thought she might have seen as small smile from him in that moment.

"I seem to remember you having a thing for metro cops." He replied, referring to the time as his probie when she had dated a few cops just to wind her boss up.

"I seem to remember you having a thing for divorces." She replied, both internally grateful for the fact that for once they were back to their care free and joking selves that they had been back in the old days when the days seemed so much easier.

"Yea well, got too expensive." HE said with a smile. "And the thought of getting hit over the head again didn't much appeal to me."

"Well metro cops got too young; I could have been their mother." She stated, knowing it was the truth and she was not as young as she had once been.

"You ain't old Jen." He replied, and she couldn't help but smile at the use of her nickname, something he so rarely called her.

"You forget how many years shy of you I am." She replied, thinking about the fact that she had reached the stage where if her hair was not highlighted every four weeks the grey hairs were visible.

"And yet I seem to remember you calling me the old man."

"Well, if the cap fits." He chuckled, and so did she.

"So should I be calling you an old woman these days?"

Jenny playfully slapped his arm. "Don't you dare _Leroy_!" she replied, knowing he hated his first name.

"_Jennifer_!" was his reply and they both glared at one another. But soon the glares faded and it became more like gazing into one another's eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments. Both caught up in their dreams of the future and what could be if they let it be.

"Director." Came Cynthia's voice through the intercom. "The SecNav is waiting on MTAc line 1." Said her ever faithful assistant, making them both look away.

"I . . . I should go." Said Jenny, standing up and brushing a stray strand of hair from her eye.

"Yeah, me too." He said, grabbing their rubbish.

"Erm . . . say thanks to Kate for the lunch." Said Jenny before nodding, looking at him and then walking out, making Gibbs wonder why on earth he had not kissed her when he had the chance.

* * *

It was getting late, six o'clock came around and Tony was rushing to finish his case report. As soon as he put him pen down, he shoved it in the file put it on Gibbs' desk and grabbed his bag. "See ya's tomorrow!" He said before running to the lift. Kate and Gibbs exchanged a glance, wondering what was going on.

"Bye then Tony." Said Kate to an empty seat.

The Brown haired man drove to the best Chinese he knew, and realised he had no clue what she liked, except that she had eaten meat the night before so guessed she wasn't a vegetarian. Tony looked at the board and decided to get a massive range of stuff, that way he had a chance of getting it right. "Okay, a chicken Chow Mein, Sweat and Sour Pork, Pecking Duck, and Chilli salted chicken with egg fried rice and prawn crackers." There was enough to feed an army, but he wanted to get something he liked, so once he had paid he headed to her flat.

Sat outside in his car he looked up at the building, feeling nervous. He'd never felt nervous before a date before, yet there was something fragile about Mia, something that could break so easily. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the food and ran the beginning of the rain across the road. Then he pressed the buzzer for the top floor which had a hand written sticker saying 'Harris' next to it.

"Hello?" Said a softly distorted voice.

"Hey it's tony, can I come up?" HE said, hoping she wouldn't turn him away.

"Sure, I'll buzz you in, go up to the third floor and I'll open the door." She said before he heard the door unlock and made his way up. The building was nice and he thought that she was lucky to live there. As he reached the top floor he saw her stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. "Hey." She said, and he was instantly reminded how pretty she was.

"Hey, I didn't know what food you liked so I kind of bought half the shop." HE said with a smile, holding up the bag.

"I like anything, come on up." She said with a smile, letting him close the door behind him. HE walked up and was in awe of the place. It was mainly plain, but it looked like she was beginning to make it her own. The pale sofa had a pattered throw over the back of it and was covered in oversized cushions. On the table were plates and he noted a fruit bowl in the kitchen. "You want a drink?" She asked, all of a sudden nervous.

"Sure."

"I don't drink, so I've only got soft stuff I'm afraid." She said, skipping the bit about it reacting with the treatments she would be starting next week. "Tea, coffee, Diet Cola, Water or Orange?" She asked, hoping he didn't mind.

"Cola would be great." He said, hiding his shock about her not drinking but deciding it was her choice and he would respect it.

"Oaky, d'you want to set the stuff out?"

"Yeah." He replied as she poured the drinks before returning over and moving the guitar off of the sofa where she had been tuning it.

"You play?" He asked, immediately realising how stupid he sounded.

"A little, but I'm not great. I found it in a charity shop today so I was tuning it before you came." She replied, looking at the instrument.

The evening went smoothly, and unlike Jenny and Gibbs they had no interruptions. They chatted and smiled and enjoyed one another's company. Tony, badly, played her a song on the guitar, and then she played him one. They smiled and laughed and time flew by. And when the time came for him to leave both were sad, yet they made plans to go to the cinema in a few days. So when he left, both wanted the time to pass like seconds, because it was undeniable that there was something perfect between them.

* * *

**Pretty please leave me a review! Tell me if you want more, and any ideas would be great.**

**_Fashiongirl97**


	3. Indian Summer

**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**

**Authors note – I am sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter, but I liked the ending, I know certain ones of you will too, ( *cough* Left my heart in Paris *cough*). So I hope you enjoy! **

'_Every time that I see her,__A lightning bolt fills the room,__The underbelly of Paris,__She sings her favourite tune,__' – Indian Summer by the Stereophonics (I've kinda got a growing love for this band and especially this song!)__  
_

A couple of months came and went in Washington DC. The sun rose, the sun set, moon passed and changed in shape. Work days went by, drinks were drunk. Weeks began, weeks dragged on and weeks ended in a wave of drink and laughter. Weekends flew by all too fast and left people back at the beginning of the cycle all over again. Troubles came and some passed too, jokes were made and jokes became boring. Everything carried on pretty much as normal.

Tony and Mia saw each other more than a few times a week. He showed her all the best places to go in DC and made her feel like she might actually begin to feel more at home in the city. They laughed and ate way too much take out. He took her to see films, and Mia taught him songs on the guitar she had bought. For both of them the relationship was making smiled form. For the Italian play boy this relationship was turning out to be something slightly different. He was falling for her. Even though they hadn't slept together yet, he didn't mind. Finally after nearly two weeks he had kissed her, up in her flat whilst she'd been teaching him guitar, and she'd responded. They'd decided to take it slow though, so at the end of every night he would go home, and he would continue to do so without fail until they were both ready.

But for Mia things were a whole lot more complex. She felt herself falling for Tony, and she knew she couldn't let it happen. She'd started her treatment, and it was painful. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt and she'd passed out. It was just under two months of treatment later now and whilst the dosage was slightly less it was still not pleasant. She'd lie in that hospital bed and she would try not to scream. Yet they could give her nothing for the pain as no one knew how it would react with her treatment, and that was a risk none of the doctors were willing to take on this patient. So every time she kissed him, or felt her heart flutter she felt a wave of guilt. Because he didn't know he was falling in love with someone who could die in six months. And yet she couldn't find it within herself to either end it or tell him, because both would break his heart, would break her heart. All she wanted to do was feel normal for a little while, and that wasn't so bad – was it?

That morning at around eleven o'clock Mia lay under her white covers in her room, looking out of the window that was on the sloping ceiling. She'd let the light in a while ago, but couldn't manage to get up. Yesterday's treatment had left her weak, and whilst she was due to meet Tony soon, she didn't have the energy to get up. Instead she lay there watching the birds fly past outside. She'd had barely any contact from her family; they all thought that she was selfish for leaving when they had only lost her mother and father not long ago.

Mia glared at the offending sun, and then at her clock. She was to go to NCIS to see Tony at three that afternoon. He'd booked the afternoon off with Gibbs and because he was working that weekend, and she was 'busy' on Monday. So he'd booked the rest of the day off so he would get to see her. Mia also had booked the day off work. She'd found a job being the only PA at Edgehill republic record company's DC office. There were only a few people working there, but others often visited so she was in charge of booking rooms for stars when hey were in DC or anywhere. Basically she was worked off of her feet; however she was happy to be. She loved her job, and in-between that, her university courses and Tony she had no time to worry about her illness – and that was a good thing in her eyes.

Mia contemplated getting u, yet the sound of her stomach rumbling reminded her she had had nothing to eat since the previous night, so she grabbed her hoodie from the floor beside of her and padded bare footed into the kitchen to raid the cupboards and please her starved insides.

For Jenny and Gibbs, things had also changed ever so slightly. A couple of times a week Gibbs would take Jenny something to eat up to her office. Sometimes it was at lunch time, other times it was in the evenings when everyone else had left. They'd sit up there and eat, together. It was a time when they slipped back into people that resembled the people they had once been. Before all of the divisions and heartache had built walls. They'd sit there like old friends, laugh, and joke and talk about cases – like old partners. At first Jenny had been surprised, but as time went on she began to look forward to their meals together. So much so that once or twice she had even ventured over to Gibbs' house on the weekends she knew he wasn't working.

Of an evening, she'd go out and get Chinese or Mexican food, grab a bottle of bourbon or a couple of bears and make her way over. They'd just sit there in his basement, he'd tried to get her to sand his boat, but after he had gotten her best suit covered in sawdust she refused. And yet the whole time they were together neither crossed the invisible line – and it wasn't like they didn't want to. Both were well aware of their feelings, but were bind towards those of the other. Yet both were also too haunted by the ghosts of the past to ever actually cross that line.

That day at NCIS things went almost as normal. Tony was working speedily through his paperwork, desperate to be finished in time for Mia so he was able to go. And yet even with his hand going as fast as he could and desperately trying not to get distracted he was still slower than Kate. Kate sat there watching him, brow furrowed in confusion – however Gibbs had simply found the whole thing amusing. He watched the pair, thinking back to how Jenny had been as a probie. Unlike others she'd not been desperate to impress, in fact she had done that without trying. Instead she had been bull headed and wanting to wind up Stan. He remembered the way she had flounced around in those heels and blouses. When summer came and she wore a scoop neck white t-shirt that clung to her, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Recently the silver haired fox had been fondly thinking back to those days more than usual. He'd found that he wanted to see Jenny laugh like she had, and tell those jokes. But he knew that Jenny was hidden deep, but he had made it his mission to find her, come hell or high water. So a he watched Tony and Kate, he was glad to see that his senior agent was working. The fact he had the afternoon off was deserved, even if he was the joker.

Gibbs looked up to the catwalk to see Jenny making her way into her office, mobile pressed to her ear and her face scrunched up in anger. He couldn't help but be reminded how cute she looked when she scrunched up her nose in disgust, just as she had done the first time she tried to drink his coffee and ended up spitting it out. Of course Will and Stan had found that highly amusing, they'd receive stationary thrown at them later in the day as revenge.

"Tony, just tell me where you are going!" Said Kate as she stood up to go and get them all some lunch. It always seemed to be her turn recently, but if it got her away from a weirdly behaving Tony she didn't mind.

"It's none of your business Katie!" He fired back, and the brunette groaned at the use of the name 'Katie' that she despised.

"Why is it such a big secret? Is it about your mystery woman?" She asked, pulling on her light jacket and staring at him.

"Now that would be telling." He said before returning to his work. Kate just looked bewildered and made her way out to go and get food, mentally deciding to punish him by getting everyone salad for lunch. Which she did. She returned not twenty minutes later with Chicken Salad for the whole team, she knew she didn't mind, after all she was always up for trying something healthy, and she also knew Abby would not mind. Gibbs never seemed t eat whatever she bought unless it was Chinese anyway, so it was only Tony that would mind – Ducky was too polite to mind.

However, it did not get the desired effect, as when she handed it to him yet he just smiled and picked out the chicken and lattice leaves which had dressing on them, not a moan escaping through his lips. Gibbs however looked distastefully at the food in front of him and went to get 'coffee'. Yet Kate was too shocked to notice.

Jenny sat up in her office reading through case files, staring blankly at the blur of writing in front of her. It seemed that most of NCIS was busy, and 75% of teams had a case which meant paperwork for her, those who didn't were doing paperwork – more for her – and even those on cold cases were making headway – surprisingly more paperwork for her. On top of that, she would be working all weekend, apart from Saturday night when she had to go to some ball for the opening of a new ship. She just hoped that Tom Marrow would be there like he usually was. That would allow them to wander off to the bar half way through and avoid politicians playing grab ass.

For the last few events he had been there, which meant that she'd been able to talk to someone that wasn't trying to touch her up or get into bed with her. They usually ended up talking about the days when she was a probie, as it seemed their lives these days were much less interesting. Jenny ran a tired hand through her hair and looked hopefully at her empty coffee cup. As if on cue Cynthia came through the door, smiling as she always did. "I'm going to get some lunch director, would you like me to get you anything?" She questioned, her dark curly hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"Another coffee would be lovely, thank you." Said the red head, feeling so old and drained just looking at the younger woman.

"Would you like anything to eat? I could get you a salad or something."

"No, I'm fine thank you. Although I do think you and Agent Gibbs are co-conspiring to fatten me up." She laughed.

"All in your best interests Director." She replied, smiling before she disappeared off to her own life. Jenny stood up and made her way into her en suit bathroom. She looked in the mirror and felt like burying her head in the sand. Her eyes looked tired and there were begs beneath her eyes. Groaning the red head grabbed a makeup wipe and ran its cool material over her face, loving the feeling before running it under her eyes in the hope her mascara had smudged. Yet it was to no good result as it did little to help. Grabbing her concealer she did her best, silently vowing to make it home that night, and arrive at work slightly later the next day. She had to look half decent for tomorrow night after all. Once that was done she added some feel good red lipstick and returned to her case files, determined to make some headway.

Mia stood in front of her wardrobe with a puzzled look of her face. She was going to meet the people who he obviously cared for a lot, and she wanted to make a good impression on them. Looking at her clothes she didn't have a clue what to wear, she wanted to look nice yet not like a child either. She pulled out her old red shirt and put it back again. In the end she ended up pulling out a bright green tube skirt that came to just above her knee which she had bought for her grandmothers birthday a couple of years ago To it she added her favourite white cotton blouse with rolled up sleeves that she tucked in. Deciding to go for comfort she grabbed a scuffed pair of knee high tan cowgirl boots her dad had bought her a couple of months before the accident.

Looking in the mirror she pulled on a tan brown belt and grabbed her bag as well as her leather jacket which she slung over her arm. When she liked her look she dumped her coat and bag on the bed and set about tackling her hair. In the end she shoved it up into a messy muffin bun, and did her makeup. The nerves in the pit of her stomach were churning, and she was bricking it. Grabbing her phone she checked it, half hoping Tony would tell her he'd meet her someplace else, and half hoping that she would find her brother's name popping up. But she saw nothing, just the flashing time reminding her it was time to go. With bone final blast of 'Jasmine and pear' impulse body spray she was ready to go.

She walked, liking the way the wind blew her in the face, the way the sun was surprisingly warm against her skin as she went. A smile was on her face as she heard the sound of a busker playing the familiar chords of 'ring of fire' by Johnny cash. It turned out that working for Edgehill republic was introducing her to a lot of country music seaming as they were based in Nashville. Digging in her pocket she found a dollar and placed it in his guitar case. The guy smiled and said "Thank you pretty lady" She nodded and made her way down the street, feeling as though she had done her good deed for the day.

NCIS headquarters seamed a lot bigger than she had thought that they would be. She went through security and got her pass before making her way up to Tony. The lift was empty as she stood there, but she was shocked to find the place painted orange. When she looked around she was desperate to see his face. And they she did and he smiled, obviously finishing his work as she walked over. HE slammed down his pen in happiness before stank=ding up just in time. "Hey." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey." He replied before kissing her on the lips softly. Gibbs and Kate looked at each other, and from the catwalk Jenny looked down feeling like a protective mother.

"You ready?" She questioned.

"Nearly, give me two minutes."

"Okay." She said, standing there slightly awkwardly, placing her hair behind her ear. Kate looked at the girl with sympathy. She was obviously scared and quiet.

"DiNozzo." She shot at him. The Italian looked up, and Kate nodded in the direction of Mia. "Fancy introducing me?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah. So erm . . ." Mia just shook her head and laughed.

"Hi, I'm Mia, I'm Tony's . . ."

"Girlfriend." He added, and loving the way it sounded.

Kate smiled, feeling like a sister. She walked over and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kate, Tony's partner, and this is Gibbs, our boss. Up there is director Sheppard."

"Madame Director." He added.

"She's the boss' boss." Said Kate with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet ya's. Tony speaks highly of you all." Mia stated, still feeling slightly awkward, her non stereotypical British accent surprising them all.

"You're British?" Questioned Kate, wanting to talk to her seaming as Tony was desperately trying o finish his work.

"Yeah, I'm here studying at University."

"Georgetown?"

"Yeah, Majoring Law." Mia said, smiling.

"Wow! So where is he taking you?"

"Well we're gonna go and see a double screening of James Bond. The last one they made, and then the newest one. It's kind of a secret pleasure I suppose. And one of the only decent films to come out of England so I guess I have to love it."

Tony placed his file down on Gibbs' desk and said: "Can I go now boss?" He questioned, almost jumping in anticipation.

"Sure. See ya tomorrow." Said the older man. He almost felt slightly proud of Tony in that moment. There was something about the way he looked at that girl, made Gibbs think that maybe his agent was growing up. That and the fact Gibbs had never actually met 90% of Tony's girlfriends. He looked over at Kate who was looking as though she was slightly bemused by the whole concept of Tony not dating some bimbo. When Mia had said she was a University Law student she had been shocked. Well, more than shocked, but maybe that girl was exactly what Tony needed.

Kate sat back down at her desk and proof read her report before placing it into the folder and passing it over to Gibbs. "I'm going to see Abs." she said, knowing that her best friend would want to know exactly what Tony's latest woman was like. Also, she wanted to get her head around things, she saw Tony as a brother in most senses, so she cared about him. But this had come from nowhere, and seeing tony serious about someone was almost confusing. That and Gibbs would never say no to anything that involves Abby, after all she was his favourite.

Tony and Mia walked hand in hand out of NCIS, both of them happy that they were getting to see one another. Mia felt a little more relaxed now, his team seamed nice and she almost felt jealous at the amount of people he had around him. "They seem nice." She said with a smile as they headed to the nearest supermarket to get some drinks and things to take into the cinema. Tony had said they'd get stuff there, but she was too much of a Yorkshire lass to pay cinema prices.

"Hmm?" He questioned, he'd been so happy at the fact they were together he had not actually been fully listening.

"You ignoring me?" She questioned in mock outrage.

"No, never!" He answered back in mock hurt, but sincerity lining it. "What did you say? I'm all ears, swear."

"They seem nice, your team."

"Yeah, they are. They're like family. Ducky, our ME is the granddad, and Abby the forensic scientist is the youngest. You'll meet them soon no doubt. Abby is a bubbly Goth."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, that's what most people think."

"Kate seams nice."

"She's like my sister – does my head in 90% of the time, but I care about her a lot." He said, smiling down at her.

"You're lucky." She replied almost bittersweet.

"What about your family?" He questioned realising he didn't know much about her life before DC.

"That, is a question I will answer later on tonight. Now we're having fun." She said, and he didn't want to push it because she was right. They walked into the supermarket and began to collect their food, both arguing the whole way around about what was the best popcorn.

The afternoon dragged on for Kate and Gibbs. As much as they got annoyed with Tony, it was too quiet without him, even if they did get completely up to date with their paperwork. By the time five o'clock came Kate had gone down to help Abby in her lab as she had tonnes of evidence to process, so the former secret service agent decided to help in any way she could.

By half seven, NCIS headquarters were nearly empty, Gibbs glanced up at the office of the Director and sighed. It was getting late and he knew she had had no lunch, but that was only his ulterior motive, he wanted to see Jenny, then again he always did. So he stood up and picked up the stack of case files that were on the corner of his desk and grabbed the pile on Kate's too. The silver haired fox stood up and made his way up the stairs to her office, taking the stairs two at a time.

The outer office was empty, and so he took it as he always open invitation to barge in. When he did he found soft music playing which surprised him. Looking to her desk he saw Jenny sat there mouthing the words, obviously in a world of her own as she tried to make the monotonous job of paperwork al that tad more manageable.

"Hey." He said, she looked up as he closed the door silently behind him, making her smirk and furrow her brow in slight confusion at the lack of abuse he was giving her door.

"Hey." She replied as he made his way over to her desk and placed the files down on her desk. She groaned at the sight of them. "All of them? Seriously?"

"Turns out you get a lot down when Tony is not there to wind Kate up." He replied, thinking she looked seriously cute as she pouted like a child who had been given homework.

"Well jolly for me." She replied with a roll of her eyes. HE just smirked again, and she wanted to wipe it off of her face, in face he wanted to kiss her.

"You eaten today Jen?"

"Erm . . ."

"Jenny?"

"No, not since breakfast." She admitted reluctantly.

"Come on then." HE said as he walked over to where her jacket was and picked it up.

"What?"

"We're getting dinner."

"I have work Jethro!" She said, not wanting to leave all the work when she was just beginning to make headway.

"Work can wait Jenny." He said, deciding as per usual he would not take no for an answer. "You eating cannot. I'll pay?" The silver haired fox added trying to sweeten the deal.

"Jethro, are you asking me on a date?" She asked, smirking and quirking an eyebrow, hoping that he was as recently she had found herself falling for him all over again.

"Call it what you want, but you need to eat." He said, slightly embarrassed at first. Jenny looked as though she were in thought and momentarily tapped her pen, before putting it down and putting some files into her bag and standing up, turning the music off and looking at him.

"I'd call it you asking me on a date." She decided as she walked over. Gibbs momentarily admired the way she looked. Wearing a knee length A-Line skirt, a deep blue satin blouse and a pair of killer black t-bar stilettos, her red hair now lose after seeing a series of styles throughout the day. She pulled on the navy blue Mac jacket Jethro held out for her. She smiled in thanks, but as she turned around she caught his eye, and the two realised just how close they were to one another. She looked in his eyes and he realised exactly the same thing.

He couldn't resist the temptation as he placed a stray hair behind her ear. His fingers brushing her skin slightly longer that he felt her breath hitch. Jenny realised then that she had missed him, and would do anything to get him back. But in that moment she did not need to. Slowly they inched closer, until she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

The kiss was soft, sweet and almost feather light. When they pulled back she looked in his eyes and smiled before reaching up and pulling him down for another, more passionate kiss. And when they parted for air she leant her head against this forehead and both wore smiles. Bu the mood was broken by the sound of her stomach rumbling. Both laughed and Gibbs said: "Right, food Mrs.!" And with that he took her hand until they reached the door and stepped slightly apart. But it only lasted until the outer office when he pulled her close for another kiss that left her breathless. He'd missed her for so many years he was not going to miss her any longer.

**Jibbs! **

**Please review!**


	4. Story of my Life

**Disclaimer – don't own NCIS or Nashville**

**Authors note – Hey! This chapter is a bit boring, I hope it is alright though. Erm, there are a few Nashville character's popping up, however don't worry, it was just because it fit in and I think the sequel will be set in Nashville if I ever write one.**

**Hope that it's okay, any confusion then let me know!**

* * *

"_I know it isn't black and white, And it's anything but grey, I know that I'm not alright, But I feel okay cos anything can, Anything can happen, That's the story of my life." – Story of my life by Bon Jovi (I'm in love with this song, and especially when it is played live)_

* * *

A few weeks later Mia Harris was stood in her hospital room, and was arguing with the nurse. She'd had another course of treatment, this time it was not as strong as they wanted to give her body a slight red for a couple of weeks so that she didn't get overloaded with treatment. If she did then there was a chance of the cancer making its self immune to the treatment which would mean a new one had to found and fast. Yet due to the smaller dosage Mia had decided she would go to work that afternoon. However it seemed that her nurse was not agreeing. By this point Mia knew the majority of nurses and doctors in this wing of the hospital, and they knew her. On the days she was forced to stay longer she would be sat there writing all of her essays for university and they'd come and stop by and point out how she had spelt things in the English way. She got along with most of them.

However the young nurse stood in front of her was either an agency nurse, a transfer from a different ward or just out of medical school. She was obviously wanting to do things exactly by the book, but what she did not realise was that Mia's case was not by the book. She stood there getting pinker in the face and slightly flustered whilst Mia brushed her hair and began to plait the wild blond locks into a side plait. The treatment had warn her out and she felt tired, yet at the same time she was well aware of the fact that she had tonnes to do at work as the 'red lips white lies' tour was heading to DC.

'Red lips, White lies' was the name of the new tour that Rayna Jaymes and Juliette Barnes were co-headlining. Rayna Jaymes was the country music Queen whilst Juliette Barnes was an overnight teen sensation. The tour coming to DC meant Mia had to organise a wealth of rooms, finalise with venues and order enough champagne to sink a battle ship. On top of that she had a journalism article due in the following Monday – one she had yet to even start. Thankfully she was on top of her law work which lightened her load a little.

"Miss Harris, I can't let you leave. You have just had major treatment." The young nurse said trying to sound as though she had authority

"This may be major treatment for most people but I have been having it for over three months now love, so don't try that one on me." Said Mia as she pulled out her compact mirror and began to apply some mascara. The treatment was painful, and she often ended up crying so she never wore any makeup beforehand. Outside it was August in DC now, and it was warmer than summer in England ever was. But because she had work after Mia had had to dress smartly, and so was in baggy black trousers which were made of thin cotton with a scoop neck green t-shirt. She'd gotten changed after her treatment but before the crazed nurse had tried to make her stay.

"That may be so, but we need to monitor you in case the treatment has any unknown reactions."

"Honey, with the greatest possible amount of respect, if this treatment was going to cause a reaction then it would have shown up one of the other fifty times I have had it done." Said Mia, not even looking up from the mirror as she skilfully applied that black liquid to her lashes before grabbing her blusher.

"Miss Harris I cannot let you leave the premises."

"Look, just hand me to discharge papers and I will be going! It is no big deal." Mia was beginning to get a bit annoyed when her doctor walked in and asked what the problem was. "Nothing Doc, I'm ready to go."

"I've told her it isn't possible but she won't listen." Said the nurse who now seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Miss Harris is one of our regular patients and one of our more . . . spirited ones at that." Said her doctor looking over at Mia with a small smile. She just nodded and winked at the doctor, doing anything to get out of the clinical and sterile white building. "Although this nurse is correct, we would prefer you to stay in longer."

"You really need to learn to pick your battles Doc." Said Mia with a raised eyebrow.

"I also agree with Mia nurse, any side effects would have made themselves visible by now, I'll get your papers now Mia." He said before leaving the room. The blonde had to fight the urge to gloat at the young nurse. But decided against it. Instead she added her pink gloss and stood up to grab her green wedge heels along with her bag before walking out to the nurses' station.

* * *

Half an hour later the blonde made her way into Edgehill republic's DC offices. The only person who knew of her condition was the CEO, and whilst he had been reluctant to employ her once he found out, she had managed to convince him. Now she walked into headquarters and smiled at the blast of cold air that the air conditioning gave out. The place was a bustle with live due to the up and coming tour dates. It was glass walls and all very modern. Her desk at the front of house was pine wood. She worked whenever she was not at university or in hospital. But generally it was as she was required.

Mia walked to her desk and sat down, pulling out her phone and placing it beside her before looking at the mass of white round sticky notes that were stuck to her computer screen. Each one contained the record companies' logo and a note. She barely ever spoke to the people who put the notes on her screen apart from through messages. Mia read them all, finding what she needed to do before turning the monitor on and logging in.

Hearing her phone buzz she picked it up and smiled at the name that flashed up: Tony. Checking to make sure that the boss was not glaring at her she opened the message.

_Drinks at the bar with the team tonight? Xx_

He smiled at the thought and decided that despite her work she could spare a few hours to see her boyfriend and probably meet the infamous Ducky and Abby who she had not yet met.

_Sure, text me when you're there. I might be late, it's sticky note mountain here! Xx_

Smiling she placed her phone down and set about booking near enough two floors at one of the posh hotels in the city centre. It seemed as though the day was going to be even busier than she thought. But at least she had something to look forward to at the end of it.

* * *

Jenny Shepard walked off of the lift and across the catwalk towards her office. She had had a meeting with one of the senators who she had had to kiss up to in a hope to try and get more money for the budget. Now she felt drained and fed up. In one hand she held a coffee and in the other she held her bag which was packed full of doodles from her meeting.

As she walked across the catwalk her killer heels clip-clopped along the flooring. She spared a look down to the team and saw that they had no case and were just talking for the time being. Her eyes momentarily lingered on Jethro, but moved before anyone else could notice. Yet he felt them, and looked up to her, catching her eye. Both smiled slightly as they saw the other. Things had been going well since that evening. They'd taken things relatively slow, he'd taken her on a couple of dates, but mostly she'd just spent evening with him in his basement. Or he'd gone to hers and they'd sat on the grass in her garden. Both were happy.

However they were keeping things quiet. Jenny knew that if the SecNav was to find out she was dating one of her agents then it would not matter what she felt, instead she would be made to choose between her heart and Jethro, or her job. This time though, even if it did come to that, Jenny was determined she would fight to keep him until the end. She had ignored her heart once before, and it had left her sitting at the top of the pyramid, looking down and feeling very lonely.

Jenny walked into her office and sipped her coffee, the still hot liquid filling her body and giving her some comfort. She sat down at her desk and dropped her bag to the floor. Her feet were killing her. The five inch heels were murdering her feet. The designer heels which were higher than she usually wore were gorgeous, yet that came at the compromise of comfort. She undid the strap around her ankle and began to rub her feet to little result. Standing up, now in bare feet, the red head made her way into the bathroom. The cool tiles soothed her feet as she stood there. She looked in her mirror, and unlike a few weeks ago she did not see the shell of a woman looking back at her. Instead she saw someone who was tired, but had a light in her eyes that came with love. That was something that made that red head feel a lot better.

Her silence and peace was shattered by the sound of her door being slammed open and Gibbs barging in. "Jen?" HE said before the door slammed shut behind him. She smiled at the sound of his voice calling out her familiar nickname and made her way out of the bathroom and into her office. Yet her sore feet opposite to the carpet as oppose to the cool tiles. Jenny walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Hey." She said with a smile as his eyes raked over her choice of attire. Jenny had a tight black pencil skirt n that fell above her knee and had a split at the back, she also wore a white blouse which was fitted and had three quarter length sleeves. Her long red hair was curled and pushed over one shoulder.

"You were with a senator?"

"Yeah – unfortunately!" She replied as he sat down. Jenny leant over and kissed him before he looked at her bare feet.

"Heels hurting?" He asked.

"Killing, flirting to get more money is not my kinda thing." She stated before he pulled her feet around and began massaging them. Jenny smiled and closed her eyes. "I knew there was a reason I got back with you." She stated with a wink.

* * *

Down in Abby's lab Kate and Tony had decided to hide away from the mayhem and distract Abby from doing an equipment check. Now they were both perched on the edge of her desk whilst she was busy with a clipboard. "Do you think Gibbs and the director are seeing one another?" questioned Tony.

"Eww! Tony I don't really want to think about that!" Stated Kate, looking at her partner in disgust.

"Come on Kate! Don't tell me you have not even considered it! I mean, they are both in better moods and you can't say that you haven't noticed the fact Gibbs takes her coffee every day."

"It is none of our business, right Abby?"

"I think El Jefe would have told me. But I do think mummy and daddy would be a cute couple!" Said Abby with an evil smirk.

"See! Abby agrees. And she fits his criteria, a leggy red head." Tony stated. Yet both women were more amazed about the fact that he was not making out he fancied her.

"But just because she fits his usual type does not mean that he is going to start dating her." Stated Kate, rolling her eyes at Tony's immature view on relationships.

"Kate! She was his probie and partner!"

"I'm your partner yet we're not sleeping together!"

"That's different." He stated in a patronising tone.

"Anyway!" Said Abby laughing at their childish antics. "Is Mia coming to the bar with us tonight?"

Tony glared at Kate before turning to Abby. "Yeah she is, she might be late as she is caught up at work, got some big tour coming so she has a tonne of things to do."

"But she's coming?"

"Yeah, I'll text her when we're there and she'll try and get away as soon as she can."

"Yey! I can't wait to meet her!" Said Abby with a big grin and giving Tony a bone breaking hug.

"She's lovely Abby, really sweet and down to earth." Said Kate smiling at Tony. "What she is doing with DiNozzo I'll never know!"

"Hey!" He shouted at her in mock outrage pushing her playfully in the side. "The DiNozzo charm is irresistible!"

"In your dreams Tony! I bet you were the one doing the chasing!"

Abby just watched the pair of them laughing and joking with smiles on their faces as they acted like brother and sister. Abby smiled, liking the way her family fit together like a jigsaw pieces. Each one individually had a background of darkness and so many worries they could break, yet together they made something absolutely beautiful.

"Hey! Guys, why don't we invite Gibbs and the Director. If Mia is going to be part of our family then they need to get to know her too." Said Abby, interrupting the two squabbling children.

"Sure, we can grill them and find out whether they are dating!" Stated Tony with a glint in his eye that much resembled the sort a child had on Christmas day.

"No, we will not do that! But I think it is a good idea." Kate said, trying to ignore her childish partner.

"Who's gonna ask?"Questioned Abby.

"I volunteer Abby to ask Gibbs." Said Tony. "She's the favourite, he'll come for her."

"Well then I volunteer Kate to ask the director, she had more chance of getting her to come than Tony does." Said Abby, and then it was sorted. Abby went off to go and ask Gibbs whilst Kate went to ask Jenny.

Abby managed to get the job done quickly, she was his favourite and he could never say no to her anyway. That therefore meant it did not take a lot to get him to comply and say a 'yes', albeit be reluctantly.

Kate walked into the outer office and smiled at the Directors loyal assistant who was sat at her desk. "Am I alright to go in and talk to her?" She asked, one of the habits she had not picked up from Gibbs was invading people's privacy.

"Yes, let me just tell her you're here." Said the loyal woman, she buzzed the Director and Kate began to enter the office. She opened the steel door and closed it behind her. Kate paused for a moment, waiting for Jenny to finish. When the red head spotted her she took her glasses off and smiled.

"Agent Todd, what can I do for you?" She questioned.

"Have you got a moment, I want to ask you something."

"Of course, is this professional?"

"No." She said and Jenny motioned for her to take a seat so she did. "You know Tony has this new girlfriend? Well we're all going for a drink tonight – Gibbs included- so we can get to know her. You know Abby calls us a family, and well . . . you're our mother so we were wondering if you would like to come with us."

"You managed to git Jethro to come?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Abby did." Kate replied and Jenny smiled.

"Of course she did. Well I have a lot of work to do."

"Please Director, we'd all love for you to come, you don't have to stay long it's just she is lovely. How Tony has managed to get her I'll never know."

"Well then, you've intrigued me. I'll come for a little while." Jenny said, deciding she could use letting her hair down for a while anyway.

"Thank you, it means a lot. I'll come see you when we're about to leave?"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and Kate? Thank you." The brunette smiled and made her way out of the office.

* * *

Hours later, the team were gathered in the bull pen, and about to head out to the bar. Yet Mia was still sat at the office, finishing off her final sticky noted job of the day. IT was nearing seven o'clock, and the office was near empty, just those few high ranking CEO's who were talking to people abroad remained. Mia sighed and looked at her phone. Seeing a new message from Tony she read it:

_We're heading to the bar, see ya soon xx_

Mia closed her eyes as she felt a rush of pain hit her. It was something she got often after her treatment. But this time it just reminded her how she had to either tell Tony that he was dating someone who could die next month, or leave him. However Mia felt terrible, she was scared and did not know what to chose. Her heart felt as though it was being split in two, and at that moment she was doing everything to tie it back together.

"Mia." Said a voice from behind her. Escaping her thoughts she turned to see one of the guys who were in the offices around her. "I've just been told that Waddy White, a talent scooter, producer and demo recorder, will be attending the final DC tour. He's a big deal in the industry so I'm going to need you to get a third pent house booked for the final night."

"That's fine." She replied with a weak smile before turning to her computer and going onto the hotel website. Mia worked for another half hour before her eyes felt dry and itchy. Feeling guilty for leaving Tony so long she logged off the computer and grabbed her bag, pulling a bat winged cardigan out she left the office and headed across town to the bar.

When she entered she immediately saw them all sat there. They were around a big circular table in the corner, and there was a spare seat next to Tony where she guessed she was going to sit. The blonde walked over, pulling her hair out of the French plait it had been in earlier as she did so. They were all laughing at something, but Tony was the first to see her. He stood up, walked over and hugged her. "Hey." He said before softly kissing her.

"Hey." She replied, hugging him. "Sorry I was late, last minute pent house to book."

"It's fine." He said before they turned to the rest f the group.

"Hi." She said with a smile, her English accent making them all smile.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Said Abby standing up and running over as fast as she could in her massive platform boots. She then hugged Mia tightly, making the blonde girl wince slightly as she was still felling the pains from her earlier treatment. "You're so pretty!" she said standing back. "I can see why Tony is seeing you! I mean he says you're smart too which is amazing. You are nothing like his usual girlfriends though-"

"Abs." Said Gibbs from where he was sat, next to Ducky and a spare seat where Abby had been sat. Jenny was on the other side of Ducky, both of them sat not next to one another so that they would not give away anything about their relationship. "Let her get a word in."

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" She said with a squeal and another hug. Mia winced again but managed to hide it, only not well enough. Gibbs noticed, and whilst he could tell that she wanted to keep it quiet it bugged him. Abby's hugs were tight but there was something about Mia that did not sit right with him.

"It's lovely to meet you too." Said Mia with a big smile. "And you must be Doctor Mallard." She said, turning to Ducky.

"I am my dear, and it is lovely to meet you." He said with his soft Scottish accent.

"A Scotsman?" She questioned with a smile.

"I am my dear, and you are a Yorkshire lass if I am not mistaken."

"Yes, doctor, I am."

"Please call me Ducky." He said with a small smile.

"Mia." She replied before taking the spare seat between Tony and Jenny.

"You want a drink?" Questioned Tony.

"Sure, lemonade please."

"You can drink you know." Said Jenny from beside of her. Jenny turned to see her, and was struck by how much prettier the woman looked this time. She looked happier and as though someone had turned a smile on for her.

"I don't drink." Said Mia. "I get migraines and it reacts with my meds." She said lying through her teeth. Neither Jenny nor Jethro, who was listening in, bought it. But both decided to keep quiet.

"Tony said you were at work? What do you do?" Questioned Jenny, feeling slightly sympathetic for the girl who only knew Tony in the group. They were quite a scary mix, so as the rest laughed jenny decided to talk to the blonde.

"I'm a PA at Edgehill republic record company." She said with a smile. "It's not my dream job, but it pays the bills whilst I'm at Uni."

"Georgetown right?"

"Yeah, you go there?"

"For a couple of years before NCIS. What do you study?"

"Majoring law, minoring Journalism."

"Oh, what do you want to be?"

"I actually want to be a prosecutor." Replied Mia. Their conversation went on for the rest of the evening, and whilst Gibbs felt uneasy about the blonde he kind of liked her at the same time. There was a mask that she put up, but he could see that there was a true heart behind of it. Plus she was making Jenny look happy so he was more than happy to leave her alone for a night.

* * *

The hours dragged on, and as it began to get late, Mia and Tony decided to leave, hand in hand. Everyone was happy, it seemed like Tony was for once in love, and that made them all see a different side of him. Gibbs then decided to leave and a couple of minutes later so did Jenny.

She met him in the parking lot; she had no car after all as her security had dropped her off. "Hey." She said walking over to him, and looping her hands around his neck and kissing him. "Mmm, been waiting to do that all day."

"Me too." He said kissing her again.

"You okay? You were real quiet." She asked, slightly worried.

"It's Mia. There is something about her . . . as though she is hiding something. I don't know what-"

"You're gut?"

"Yeah."

"Look Jethro, Tony is happy, and it's only early days. I'm sure she will tell him in a few months."

"Yeah." He said kissing her cheek. "Mine?"

"Yeah." She said and they got in the car and drove off, both smiling, but minds preoccupied with worries of their 'son' and what exactly was going on.

* * *

**please review :)**


	5. Don't ever let it end

**Disclaimer – NCIS is not mine**

**Authors note – sorry for the delay, and the fact that the chapters are getting shorter. However there will only be two more chapters I think. So enjoy! **

'_The greatest time we've ever had,__It's crazy now just looking back,__You never know where life's gonna go_ . . . _Well I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending,__I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_' – Don't ever let it end by Nickelback (I adore this dong so much! Whether you like them or nor, go and listen to this song because it is awesome!)

Mia Harris had not expected her day to be full of joy, and that was the tones down version of events. In fact she had not imagined her day to consist of much aside from completing her 10,000 word essay for law and an article on the influence of music on society for her journalism degree. However, things had completely been spun on her head. She'd been sat in her flat, hair messily tied back into a bun at the base of her neck with lose strands hanging around her face. Her face had been free of makeup and she'd been wearing an oversized purple polo shirt with knitted leggings that had been so in fashion back in England last year.

With a country music radio station playing a range of songs softly in the background she had been quite happy. In early September the window was open allowing a light breeze to fill her apartment. Her laptop had, for once, been working and so she had finally managed to get on with some work. Then there came a knock at the door and there stood Kate Todd. Smiling Mia had invited her inside, but she'd refused, and it was then she had known something was wrong.

"_What is it? Is Tony hurt?" She questioned, instantly fearing Tony's safety._

"_No, no Tony's back at NCIS, he's fine." Said the brunette in a slightly hostile tone._

"_Then what is it?" She questioned, now confused._

"_I need you to come down to NCIS. We need to ask you a few questions."_

"_I don't understand, if Tony's okay then why . . . ?" _

"_We found a body, Gunnery Sergeant Ben Tyler. You were the last person to see him." _

Mia's jaw had dropped at the news. In her life she had lost a lot of people, not least her parents. But no matter how many times you lost someone it ever got any easier. She may not have known Gunnery Sergeant Ben Tyler brilliantly, but he had been a friend, and one she had truly cherished.

Months back, when she had first arrived in DC and gone to her first treatment session at the hospital, she'd been sat in the waiting room when he sat down beside her. He'd been tall, with a shaven head and a muscular body. His eyes were deep set and lips thin and tanned. His olive skin had seemed almost translucent in the hospital lights that made even the healthiest of people look a little peaky.

At first she had thought he was waiting for someone, and so that was why they had chatted, both thinking and pretending that they were well. But then, after that every visit onwards, he was there. And every time they would talk. Always just as friends, she found out that he had a little son who was now three, and that his now ex-wife had left because she could not cope with being a marine's wife for any longer. But he still loved her. So they started to talk, and go out for coffee. They only saw each other on those days, never any other, but there was a bond between them. Soon both realised that the other was ill as well, but in their own ways they ignored it and pretended they were normal. Never did they ask what the other was suffering from, it seemed as though that would be accepting fate, and bother of them were 100% determined to fight fate until the very end.

"_He's dead?" she'd questioned, gob smacked at the news._

"_I'm sorry Mia, but can you get your things, we need to talk to you." Said Kate, as calm as ever._

"_You think I did it?!" She questioned, outraged at the thought. She knew they had to follow the evidence but he had been her friend, she would never kill someone._

"_No, no I don't. However I do think that you were the last person to see him. So that makes you a person of interest." Mia just nodded and walked up the stairs into her attic apartment. She acted almost robotically, putting her laptop to sleep and walking into her room to grab a pair of socks and shove of her old tan brown cow girl boots and matching leather jacket. With them on she grabbed her bag and headed out with Kate._

Mia looked around at the grey interrogation room. The mirror opposite her was obviously the window to the observation room. She looked at her reflection and realised how drawn she looked. She'd had her treatment the day before, and she'd been back on the large doses again. Her face was thin and pale, and her eyes looked dark and tired with shadows sitting firmly beneath them.

She was mortified at the news, distraught. But she didn't cry. Once upon a time she would have done now, but these days she had already experienced so much pain – both emotionally and physically – that she seemed to be just a shell of a person. Someone, who didn't visibly look affected by anything.

Mia groaned, she knew it would be Gibbs interrogating her. She also knew what he was playing at, she'd been in the room a good half hour, and she was well aware that he was hoping it would make her confess her darkest of sins. But it would not work.

Just as she thought that, he came barging in, alone, letting the door slam behind him. She looked up at the silver haired man in front of her feeling like a little child being told off by the head teacher at school. He stood there staring at her, glaring with those piercing blue eyes. "Well?" He questioned. There was an edge to his voice, but Mia knew it had nothing to do with the case, he thought that she had betrayed Tony.

"You'll have to say a little more Gibbs." Said Mia, with the nerves that she was feeling, her English accent came flooding through.

"How d'you know him?"

"I . . . I met him some place, we got talking, became friends. That is it, nothing more." She said, not wanting to end up telling Gibbs something that Tony as of yet did not know.

"You gonna say anything else?" He asked, patience already running thin.

"Like what Gibbs? I saw him yesterday, around half ten-ish."

"Where?"

"The hospital." She muttered, not looking him in the eye. He saw it, the look of fear that passed over her features.

"Which one?" He questioned, softer this time, but still forceful. This time she sat down, and he could see her internal debate as to whether she should tell him.

"Georgetown University Hospital, the experimental treatment ward." She said looking down.

"What were you doing there Mia?" He asked, worried now. The former Marine looked at her, worried now as to what her secret was.

"He seemed fine, optimistic as ever. I don't know what was wrong with him; I assumed he was having some sort of experimental Dialysis. Yesterday, Ben was normal, he was his usual self. Nothing seemed off."

"Why were you there?"

"Every time I saw him he was happy, wanted to leave the Marine's so he could start again with his son and ex-wife."

"Mia, answer." He said, forcefully this time.

"It does not matter Gibbs."

"God damn it Mia! Why were you there!?" He shouted at her.

"The same reason I am there every few days!" She shouted back.

He sat back down, looking in her scared eyes and suddenly feeling a fatherly sense of loyalty towards her. "Why Mia? Is someone you know ill?"

"No." she uttered, softly. "I'm ill." She said looking up. "I have a rare and violent strain of cervical cancer. I get concentrated treatment at the hospital. We met the first time that I was having treatment. He sat next to me; you'd never have guessed that he was ill." She said, looking up at him. HE was shocked. "I didn't kill him Gibbs, I swear to god I didn't. I saw him before my treatment, we spoke, he was going to ring his ex-wife, and see about seeing his little boy. I went to treatment and I didn't see him again."

The silver haired marine had seen it all over the years; he'd seen the most horrifying of murders, sickening of abuses and the most painful of deaths. Most of which had been partially solved in one of these interrogation rooms. But what he had never seen, never witnessed was a confession quite like this. From the first time he met Mia Harris he had known that she was hiding something, but he had never considered this. Gibbs had thought perhaps she was a gold-digger, a bigamist, married, or even a con artist. Every single one of those ideas, along with even more had gone through his mind, but he had never considered that she was ill. "Does Tony know?" HE asked. But from the look on Mia's face he already had his answer.

"No. No not yet. Judge me all you want, but I guess I wanted him to get to know me. The real me, I did not want him to feel like he had to stay just because I'm sick." She said, looking down at her fingers. Tears were burning behind her eyes, she'd not cried since she moved to DC, not about this. She had decided that it was a fresh start, time to think about the present. But now, knowing that there would be someone left behind, Mia wasn't sure that she could cope.

"You need to tell him, he deserves to know." Gibbs was annoyed, annoyed she was lying to the man he thought of as a son. But at the same time, he could almost relate to the girl sat in front of him, she had the same reasoning he had for not telling Jenny about Shannon and Kelly all of those years ago. However, what neither Mia nor Gibbs knew was that stood there in the interrogation room was Tony. He'd gone in to make sure that Gibbs didn't upset her, to protect her. Now he just stood there with his jaw almost hitting the floor at what he had just heard.

"I will do, soon. But I . . . I don't know Gibbs, every single time it is on the tip of m tongue I back out." Mia looked away from her reflection in the mirror. She didn't want to be that person. "I don't want to break him, don't want to see that look of pity in his eyes every time he sees me. I don't want him to change the way he looks at me or thinks of me!"

"Tell him Mia, he deserves it." Gibbs said before standing up to go, but then he stops and looks at her.

"What about Ben, you know I didn't kill him don't you?" She questioned, her mind flicking back to the real reason she was in the interrogation room to begin with.

"Yeah, I know. Come on." He said, holding the door open. Mia stood up smiled in thanks at the older man before walking out. Outside the bright orange hallway seemed so different. She leant down against the wall and looked around. Gibbs looked at Mia and noticed that she looked ill, something he had overlooked before.

Then the observation door slammed opened, Mia and Gibbs turned to look, and there stood Tony. She looked in his dark brown eyes, and saw the hurt. "Tony." She whispered, Gibbs left then, not saying a word but knowing that it was not his place to judge either one of them. "I . . . I was going to tell you the truth, I honestly was." She said her hands fighting as she wanted to move forward to him but didn't know if he wanted her to.

"Mia, why?" he said, looking deep in her eyes. He'd known there was something about Mia that was not quite all there, he knew there was a part of her that he did not know about. Yet at the same time, he also knew he should not pry and that one day the time would come when she would tell him the truth. HE just didn't think that this would be her secret.

"Every time I came to tell you, every time it was on the tip of my tongue I just . . . I backed out. Tony I wanted you to like me for me, not to feel sorry for me."

"So it's true? You're . . . you're dying?" the last word was almost choked out; she looked at him and saw the raw emotion going through his eyes as he stood there. He couldn't quite bring himself to accept it. She was . . . she didn't seem as though she was dying, she seemed so normal.

Mia just nodded, "Yeah." She replied, tears clouding her vision. Thick black lashes blinked rapidly to disperse the tears from her eyes. She saw him nod.

"Come here." He stated, opening his arms and letting her walk over. They hugged, and both closed their eyes relishing the moment. "I love you for you, and no matter how ill you get, I promise I will still be here." She pulled back and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." She said, but in her mind she mentally beet herself up. She'd done exactly what she had promised herself she wouldn't do – she'd fallen for him.

Gibbs stepped into the lift and leant back against the cold metal behind of him. The silver haired man pressed the button for the Directors floor and mentally head slapped himself. He still could not believe it, she'd been lying to try and save others in the exact same was that he had hidden Shannon and Kelly from Jenny all those years ago. Whilst he was fuming at the fact that she had lied to them all, he could actually understand her reasoning.

As the doors opened he stepped off and walked to Jenny's office. He didn't know who else to talk to, and Jenny seamed to always know what to do in a way that much resembled Ducky's. He looked down to the bullpen and found that Kate was gone, most likely because she was down in Abby's lab. He didn't bother to knock on the door – he never did, instead he just walked in whilst Cynthia rolled her eyes.

The red head looked up at him, a smile covering her features. She placed her pen down on the table, and he nodded over to the sofa. Standing up she followed him, dressed in bootleg black trousers, a lemon blouse and black stilettos she looked formal, her hair was French plaited loosely down her back. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the faraway look in his eyes.

"Mia's ill, she'd got cancer." Jenny's jaw nearly dropped. Cancer ran in her family and she was frequently screamed as she was seen to be at high risk. Jenny knew what it was like to worry about it, but she could not imagine how hard it would be to find out that you had it – especially at such a young age.

"God!" Said, Jenny, looking at him. "How bad?"

"She's gonna die, she's on experimental treatment." Gibbs said. Jen just looked at him, before shuffling so she was on his knee and kissed him, fully on the lips. When they parted Gibbs looked in her eyes and saw the fear, and pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just . . . It's in my family Jethro, Jesus I have been avoiding it for years and then she gets it! She's so young . . ." Jenny just buried her head in the crook of his neck and hugged him. "Did Tony know?" She mumbled.

"No." She sat back and looked up at him in shock.

"No?"

"He was in observation."

"God, this is a mess."

"Yeah, yeah I know Jen." She sighed and leant against him. Hugging him tight as both of them let the reality sink in.

That day Gibbs told Tony to go home, he and Kate could handle the case. But before he and Mia left, they told Kate, Abby and Ducky what was happening. They told them the truth. A lot of hugs late the pair left, heading back to her apartment to talk things through. Once Tony and Mia had gone Kate and Gibbs got back to work, and later that evening when most of the agent's had gone home and Jenny was up to date on paperwork she left her office and went to help them both, playing agent for a while. That would be a day that changed everything, it was the day people realised their feelings, but in the months that were to come, and years when everything had changed it would be a day that would haunt both Tony and Mia, because it was a day that they brought honesty, an honesty that would slowly cause a wedge to grow between them.


	6. All For Love

**Disclaimer – NCIS and Nashville are not mine**

**Authors note – this chapter had been hard to write and is terrible in my opinion. However, it needed to go up because this story just annoys me now and there is only one chapter left. So I hope it is okay, and don't hate me!**

* * *

"_Cause what about the times that you said to me__, __That I was everything that you'd ever need__, __How come you just up and walk away__, __And look me in the eye and say__, __You did it all for love" – All for Love by Lady Antebellum ( This song pretty much sums this chapter up. In fact half the songs on the new album inspired this story)_

* * *

It seemed as though time had flown by. It was already mid October; the trees had turned to that crisp golden colour so associated with autumn. The sky was still blue but the air held a bite that had not been there in summer. The heating was on and the coats were being dug out across Washington DC, everything was turning from summer to winter, but it was Mia's favourite time of year. She was amazed by the sheer amount of Halloween things that filled the shops of the city. Whilst in England they celebrated the day it was minor in comparison to the lengths that Americans went to.

Tomorrow the Red Lips White Lies tour that Edgehill had been preparing for for months came to the city. There would be two days practice before it opened on Friday night. It was less than a week in duration, but I was a major deal and one of the biggest shows of the whole stretch. However Rayna Jaymes who was the queen of country music and one of the two co-headlining names, who were playing on the tour, was staying for a further few days. That meant that Edgehill, the company she had made famous, was at her beck and call.

Although Mia had only worked there for less than a year, she was the one who would be acting as Rayna Jaymes' PA for her stay in DC. It was rumoured that Juliette Barnes, the second act and teen sensation, had her own PA and was a nightmare. So that was the reason that Mia was currently hidden in her flat, under a big blanket feeling like utter rubbish.

Once she had told her doctors that the week would be stressful they had decided to up the dosage just a day before the tour arrived. Mia had taken the rest of the day off to try and get her strength up, however after just one hour she had become bared of resting. Now, at six o'clock she was sat there with her computer on her knee working out the schedule for the Country Queen.

The apartment was quiet with the exception of the country music radio station that seemed to be continuously on in the apartment. A nock at the door made her look up from the work and place her computer down before cautiously making hr way down the stairs to her door. Mia expected to se Tony stood there, he'd had a case today and so had not even able to accompany her to the hospital as he had been doing since he found out about the illness.

In truth, whilst in one respect it was a weight off of the blonde's shoulders, Tony knowing had made things a whole lot worse. What he didn't realise was that subconsciously her treated her differently. There were the sympathetic looks she despised and the way he would always carry everything. Mia hated it, but at the same time she loved him for it. But that was the problem: She loved him.

The whole reasoning behind not telling him was that she could save him the pain of knowing. Yet Tony finding out would not only cause him pain when the time came, it would cause her it. Mia wanted to have no one to love, so that when the day came about whether it be in weeks or months, she would be able to pass away knowing that she had not left anyone. In part, that was the reason she had not tried to resurrect her relationship with her family. But Tony knowing, and now growing closer to Gibbs and Kate and Jenny and Abby . . .

Mia was not sure she could do it any longer.

She was not sure she could continue to act as though the treatment could work when in reality she knew the best that she could hope for would be to live on bought time for a couple of years. Yet the only way she could see to get out of it was to leave Tony, but then again Dc was not big place, and on ever street there would be a memory haunting her.

Mia opened the door and was surprised to see Jenny and Kate stood there with boxes of Chinese. "Hey." She said, her voice coming out weak. Both the brunette and the res head were taken aback by the lack of strength. Mia had made sure that they never saw her on the day of treatment, call it being vein, proud or whatever you want, but she had never seen them. None of them except for Tony. She smiled at them, and they kindly tried to mask their surprise.

"WE heard you had treatment so decided to brig takeout over." Said Kate and Mia thanked them both before leading them up the stairs to her apartment. They followed silently, passing a look between them both that Mia caught and ignored. She was getting tired with the sympathy, getting tired with the way people treated her differently.

"Take a seat, I'll grab us some drinks, coke?" She asked, smiling brightly to try and let them believe she was alright.

"Sure."

"Great."

They answered in unison; Mia took a deep breath and sighed. Surely then you were ill you should be grateful for having people around you, not annoyed and agitated?

That evening the smiled and laughed, but Jenny and Kate knew something was wrong. Even when they treated her as normally as they could there was something that almost seemed as though Mia was getting annoyed with every little things. But after a couple of hours Jenny left, claiming she had work to do, Kate stayed for another half hour before leaving. And when they had gone Mia slid down the wall and cried heart clenching sobs that wracked her body and left her tired.

That was the moment she knew she had to make a choice.

* * *

Jenny stepped out of her black town car and sent her driver home. The neighbourhood was quiet at eight o'clock and the night was dark. She walked down the path and opened the, as predicted, open door. She stepped inside and shut it behind her before walking down the stairs. The red head smiled at the sight of Jethro working on his boat. "Hey." She said, smiling softly. He turned to see her taking off her jacket. She sat down on the bottom step, soft grey skirt rising up in the process. Her red blouse matched the soul of her black louboutin shoes, and hair. Jenny rested her arms onto her knees and looked over at him. "Something's wrong Jethro."

He placed the sander down beside him and walked over. "What d'you mean?" The silver haired man questioned as he sat down beside his lover.

"Mia." She said, looking up. "Something's not right, she . . . God!" She sighed and he pulled her into him. He knew about her scares over the years, the way that she had managed to avoid the illness that was now killing someone she had grown to care about. "I think, I think she is going to leave." Jethro kissed her head.

"She won't." He stated, knowing that the love between Tony and Mia was strong.

"I wish I could believe you." She stated, not looking up at him.

"Come on." Gibbs stood up and held out a hand before walking over to the boat and handing her a sander.

"Jethro! I'm in my work clothes!" she laughed, accepting the sander.

"Well take them off; it's nothing I haven't seen before." HE stated kissing her neck and making her laugh and roll her eyes.

"In your dreams!" She replied.

* * *

The days passed by in a blur for the team. Mia worked near enough every hour god sent; meaning Tony barely got to see his girlfriend. Jenny and Jethro silently worried about her and the man they both saw as a son. But something continuously seamed not quite right to the red head and the silver haired fox, but they weren't the only ones to notice it. Everyone did.

On the Sunday evening they were all set to go out for a meal at a dinner, but Mia of course could not come so neither did Tony. He sat in her flat waiting for hours until she returned home. Mia walked into Rayna Jayme's dressing room to find her sat there talking with Waddy White who had come to see the final night in DC. "Sorry to interrupt, I have these papers from Marshall Evans." She said refereeing to one of the CEO's of the record label.

"Thank you Darling." Said Rayna, smiling warmly, a smile that Mia force d back to the legend in front of her.

"Is there anything I can get for you Ms. Jaymes or Mr. White?" She questioned surveying the pair.

"No, I am alright thank you." Said Rayna smiling still and Waddy White shook his head and with that Mia left them alone. The older man watched her leave and turned to Rayna.

"She seems nice." He stated.

"She does, too young for you." Said the infamous singer.

"I was on about in a business view."

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna take on a protégé."

"Well as long as you both give me first picks on the artists, I think it is a great idea!" She said with a laugh and he smiled back, formulating a plan in his mind as he watched the other half of the show with Rayna.

* * *

That night Mia arrived home at eleven o'clock, currently having no idea about the change her life could soon be experiencing. She unlocked her door, flicked on the light switch and made her way up the stairs. When she got to her apartment she smiled at the sight of Tony asleep on her couch. Smiling softly, she walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Hey." She said, moving a hair from his face. His eyes softly opened and he smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey." He replied.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She said before holding us her hand and leading him into her room where once under the covers they quickly slipped into the restful arms of slumber.

* * *

That week turned out to be a week that would change their lives forever. It was a week that broke Tony DiNozzo, but it also broke Mia Harris and made Jenny and Gibbs have to watch as two people so in love broke one another's hearts. It was no selfish decision, although at the time it would seem as though it were the most selfish thing imaginable. But in truth it was a desperate plea.

Tony worked silently, his relationship still intact but holding on by a tread. He could feel as Mia slowly slipped from his grasp. Gibbs watched him, seeing all the signs he had once felt with one or another of his marriages. But this was different as Tony was watching someone he truly loved slip away.

Jenny watched as Mia began to distance herself. She'd got friendly with the blonde, but that week she watched a woman who had been weakened by emotional trauma and physic treatments. The red head knew what it was like to think that you only had the option of pushing people away, but she also knew that the only way around it was to find things out for yourself. Because Jen also knew all too well that those who tried to help would be those pushed the furthest away.

So, on the final day that Rayna Jaymes was in DC, their whole world collapsed. Mia was sat at work, typing away as she did the jobs written on sticky notes for her. She was in a world of her own, it was a Thursday, and she was tired, she was not even supposed to be working, but through some made fluke she was up to date with her university work and had come in. However she was dressed in semi-casual. She had on skinny leg black trousers, a white vest top, vintage red plaid shirt and cowgirl boots. Her hair was French plaited over one shoulder. Considering that the office was near empty as most had taken a few days off, the arrival of Waddy White was surprising.

The blonde looked up and smiled at him. "Mr White, what can I do for you?" she questioned, her British accent taking him aback.

"Have you got a moment?"

"Of course." She replied, turning from her screen to talk to him. "What can I do for you?"

"You know what I do for a career don't you?"

Everyone knew who Waddy White was, he was a talent spotter and a record producer, so she nodded, and after all he had spotted Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Clayborne. Now two of the biggest names in country music.

"Well, I'm looking for a protégé, let's be honest I'm not getting any younger."

"You want me to put an advertisement out?"

"No, I want you to take the job."

* * *

Mia sat in the small café just outside of the Navy Yard. Her hands were wrapped around a mug of coffee as she looked out of the window. The proposal swum around in her mind. Most people would jump at the chance, but she wasn't most people.

"_You'd have to move from DC. But I would be an amazing chance. I'll teach you all I now and you will work closely with Rayna Jaymes' new record label – finding acts and offering advice when asked. You may still do some PA work for me or her, but you can transfer to Nashville for University but I don't see a problem."_

It was an amazing opportunity. But then there was Tony, and her treatment. In her heart she knew the treatment could be done anyway, it wasn't like she would be a million miles away after all. But as she looked around now she did not have a clue what to do. That was why she was meeting Jenny. He older woman had made sacrifices for her job, so ahs would know what to do. Mia smiled as she saw her walk in. The red head got a cup of coffee and sat down with MIA.

"You okay?" She questioned tentatively.

"Nah, not really. I dunno what to do."

"Well then, tell me the problem and I'll try and help."

So Mia explained all about the treatment and tony, and then finally the job. Jenny listened quietly to the worries of the younger woman. She knew what she was thinking and it broke her heart. Jenny nodded ad asked questioned when she needed to. "So what do you think?" Questioned the blonde when she had finished.

"I think you need to do what your heart chooses."

"But what if my heart breaks?"

"Then you made your choice."

Mia looked down at her rapidly cooling cup of coffee. 2I love him, more than I've ever loved anyone. But knowing that one day I could leave him, knowing he'd have to experience hat, knowing I'd be leaving someone behind who I care about . . . I don't think I could do it."

"And what would going to Nashville achieve?"

"He wouldn't have to b there when it happens. He . . . He can remember me as strong, and not the weak mess I will become. I can die alone."

"Is that what you want though?"

"IT's what is best."

"Then you have you choice." Said Jenny, looking at the young blonde in front of her who nodded slowly, accepting the truth of what would happen. She was going to leave him.

* * *

That night, Jenny was sat in her study when Jethro arrived home. He sat next to her, and she looked up from her book and smile. "How was your day honey?" She mocked.

"Eh, normal. You?"

"Awful." She said honestly. "I met Mia for coffee."

"And?" He said looking up at her and remembering the conversation earlier in the week.

"She's leaving." Said Jenny. "She was offered a job in Nashville – and amazing job – and she chose that. The stupid thing is I know it is the wrong choice and yet I would have made the same one, I did."

"Paris."

"Yeah, she said she doesn't want to make Tony have to be there the day it all ends. That she wants to die alone." Jethro pulled his lover into him.

"He's gonna be distraught."

"So is she. She never meant to fall in love with him; she just wanted to be a normal happy girl Jethro."

"We all just want to be happy Jen." He said bitter sweetly.

* * *

Two days later, Mia stood in her flat. The few things she had were packed into her bags; she hadn't bought much since moving to DC around seven months ago. She sat down on the sofa and sighed, she was due to fly out to Nashville in four hours, and she was ready. All she had to do was talk to Tony. She had left it until last minute so he couldn't talk her out of it.

Her university work was being transferred over, as well as her medical notes, but she'd have to return to DC every few months. Now as she sat there she didn't know what she wanted, or how she was going to handle this. Mia stood up and looked in the mirror at her outfit, she on an old denim skirt with tights, a white vest top and lace camisole tucked in and her favourite red plaid blouse let loose. On her feet were her well worn favourite tan brown cow girl boots. Her hair was in lose waves since she had plaited it the night before.

Sighing, and knowing she had to do it she picked up her old worn leather Jacket and made her way out of the door. The blonde did not bother calling a cab; instead she just walked the route she had engraved into her mind. Her boots slip-clopped on the pavements she went, listening to the cities symphony of car horns and shouting. The walk seemed too short for Mia, not long enough to collect her thoughts.

She made her way up to his felt and knocked on the door, knowing he would be home. "Hey." She said when he opened it.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" She questioned nervously and he knew something was wrong, so just let her in without kissing her.

"What's wrong? In need of James bond."

"No Tony." She said, looking around at the place. As strange as it seemed she would miss his bachelor pad and the nights they had spent there. "Look, we need to talk." she said.

"Yeah, I guessed so." He said, not having a clue what was going on.

"I don't know how to say this, but it wasn't planned. Tony . . ."

"You're pregnant?"

"No, no god no! Not possible. Tony I've been offered a new job, and I've accepted."

"Okay, what's the big deal?"

"It's in Nashville." She said, still avoiding his eyes.

"Oaky, we can make it work right?" HE said, almost begging.

"No tony, no we can't. I can't."

"Mia, what are you saying?" HE questioned after a minute or so.

"I'm so sorry Tony but I can't do this anymore, not knowing I'm going to end up hurting you."

"And what?! Leaving me is not hurting me? What the hell Mia?" He shouted.

"IT will hurt a hell of a lot less than watching me die! Because that is going to be what happens, you'll be there when it will end, and it won't be peaceful!"

"I know that, hell I signed up for that."

"No, you didn't. I can't' do that and I won't do that to you Tony. I care about you so much."

"So you're leaving?"

"Yeah." She said, somehow managing to swallow down the sob that was threatening to escape.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"And you only just told me?!"

"I know you'd try and talk me out of it."

"You're damn right I would have!" Mia just looked away, knowing she was breaking his heart. "What now?"

"You move on, forget me, and fall in love with someone who you can grow old with."

"And what if I don't want that?"

Mia nodded. "You will do, one day." She said, walking up to him and softly kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry Tony, I honestly am." And then with that she walked out of his apartment, a lone tear rolling down her cheek and she left the man she was in love with gobsmacked.

* * *

Hours later, she sat on a plane, looking out over the small city below her, tears silently running down her cheeks as a world continued to move. It was as she sat there that she remembered the day when she had first moved to DC. The way that woman had helped her, given her hope and grown into a friend, who even when she knew the wrong choice was being made stood by her. Mia just hoped, that the second change she had at a fresh start would be better than the first. But this time she vowed she would never fall in love again.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Nothin' like the first time

**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**

**Author's note – YEY! This is it! I can't say I've enjoyed writing this one as much in all honesty, it has been a bit of a drag for me. But I hoped you all have enjoyed it, and that you like the ending. Sorry it is not what you all wanted, but when I set out to write this I had the ending in mind anyway. **

**Thanks for all of your support and enjoy!**

"_Last time I saw you I was fuelling up at our old favourite coffee shop, then you walked up, I tried to hide behind my cup, when you said 'how you been doing?' I gave you the typical line, 'I've been fine', but I was lying, and dying, yeah, I was a kid in love, you rocked me then and it still does…" – Nothin' like the first time by Lady Antebellum ( this song spawned the whole story, especially this verse.)_

When something happens that leaves you dumbstruck, baffled, or confused, when that something leaves you with a broken heart, a fear of the world and a feeling of simple and utter disbelief, we all think things we stop. That because we think we can't go on the world will stop spinning. That nothing will ever be the same and that the whole world will know that. But the truth of the situation is that that could not be further from the truth. No matter what happens, whether it be some worldwide disaster or just a breaking of one person's heart, nothing will change. The sun will still set and the moon will still rise. Tomorrow will still come around, and we still have to get up and get on with our lives.

Mia and tony broke each other's hearts'. They caused so many tears to be shed and an entire family to be shocked to the core. But still every weekday and every other weekend that whole family got up in the morning and went to work. They moved on and got on with their lives, in the knowledge that whilst things had changed, some things never would. With that mentality, weeks turned into months, and months to years. So much so that the day came when he reverted back to almost his playboy self. Yet what only his family saw was that slight dullness to his eye. The way he was scared because he didn't know if the woman he loved was still alive or not.

But not everyone lost touch with the blonde, Jenny still spoke to her and when they turned out be in the same city they met up It was some mad fluke of nature, a miracle of science or some act of God, that five years on Mia Harris was still living a healthy life. She still had treatment, and lived with the fear of love. But she was alive. When Jenny would see her she would see the same fear and sadness in her eyes that she saw in Tony's.

On the other side of the coin however, if you were to flip the coin and look into the eyes of Jenny Sheppard of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you would see pure happiness. They were still together and going strong, they'd agreed that with his track record they were happiest to not get married; however that was not saying that they did not wish to spend the rest of their lives together. She loved him and he loved her. And Gibbs was pretty sure that following Kate's death he would not have managed if it were no for Jenny. Whilst they argued every week at work, work stayed at NCIS and home stayed at home. They had two separate lives.

Tony, Abby and Ducky were more than happy that their Madame Director and silver haired for were happy. That the past five years had treated them well. It was this pair that the rest of the family looked up to in awe, because they were the example that love could be found at some point in live even if you had had turmoil and upset in your life.

Xxx

Mia stood in a small café in DC. The same café she and Tony had visited hundreds of times over those months they were seeing each other. IT held so many memories. In fact the whole city did. She'd tried so hard not to come here; she'd avoided it at all costs. The only time she came was with Waddy to see Rayna Jaymes play.

It turned out that taking that job had been the best decision. She'd finished university a whole year early after swapping around her courses so she was majoring in journalism and minor-ing in law. Mia had always thought that when she finished Uni she would go and get a job as a prosecutor. But working for with Waddy White, finding talent, producing demo's, working for Rayna Jaymes and her becoming one of her best friends was too much to give up. So she stayed, and now she was no longer Waddy's apprentice so to speak, she was respected and admired.

All those years ago she had promised herself she would never fall in love again, and to some degree she had kept that. She'd never loved another man in the same way, never dated or kissed someone else. But she had a family now; she loved Rayna like a sister and her kids like they were her niece. But she knew that one day that would come a day when Mia would just leave, when she would walk out and they wouldn't see her again. Because whilst by some miracle of science she was still alive. She would still die alone, and whilst the world thought she was healthy, she and Rayna knew differently.

She sat in the coffee shop, drinking the warm liquid. Rayna was back in DC performing, and Mia was there to see her. But for now, she needed Dutch courage. Jenny had told her they'd have lunch, but was supposedly running late so Mia had to go to NCIS to meet her. The blonde was pretty sure that something else was in the worked but for the moment decided to leave it be.

Mia thought back a couple of years in that moment. She'd been in DC before she flew over to Europe for a year or so. She'd stopped by here to get one last good cup of coffee before she went across the Atlantic. And there he had been. Stood there at the till as she picked up her coffee. She'd stupidly tried to hide behind her coffee cup, but he'd seen her, and with an almost cold and detached look he'd walked over.

_He'd gotten musclier since last time. His hair was longer and he looked healthy. But his eyes were cold; there was worry and sadness in him. His shirt looked creased as though he had slept in it – which by the bags under his eyes he had done. All tell tale signed he was working a hard case. When he asked her "How have you been?" She looked at him and gave that typical line, because in truth things had changed and she was oaky._

"_I've been fine." But it was a lie, because inside she was hurting at the sight of him, she just wanted to hug him and love him. Yet she had been the one to leave and put an end to it. So she knew she had had not right being the one feeling sorry for her. After that there had been and awkward silence and she'd made her excises and left. _

Other than that brief encounter two years ago, she had heard nothing from him since the day she left him. And now she just hoped that my some fluke he would not be there, but she knew he would be.

Xxx

Up in Jenny's office she was trying to work, but Jethro was bored and didn't have a case. Tony and Ziva had been driving him mad so he'd taken refuge in her office. She was sat at her dust trying desperately hard to work, but he was stood behind her, lips trailing across her neck and kissing their way up and down. "Jethro!" She said laughing, because as much as she was currently enjoying the attention there were too many reasons why not:

They were at work.

She had to work.

Mia was on her way.

Cynthia was only outside

His team were downstairs.

So she tried to ignore him. "Stop!" She said, as forcefully as she would manage.

"You really want me to?" he questioned smirking.

"Yes!" She said, "I do." As she spun around to face him. She leant up and kissed him fully on the lips, soft and sweetly.

"That you saying no Jen?" He questioned.

"No, this is me showing you what you can have . . . when we get home." She said before standing up and pushing him to the door, both laughing hysterically the whole way. She opened the door and put on her directors tone. "Agent Gibbs get out of my office this instance."

"You gonna to make me Madame Director?" He asked with a smirk, watching as she tried to conceal the one that was threatening to cover her face.

"Yes actually I am!" She said before Cynthia appeared and he left. Jenny closed the door, a massive smile on her face.

xxx

Mia walked into NCIS feeling more nervous than she had done in a long time. She had her hair in waves, and was wearing a pretty white lace dress with brown mid calf cow girl boots that Rayna and Waddy had bought her for her birthday last year. She had on a denim jacket and light make up. She'd made an effort once she knew she was coming here. But what made her smile was the fact that the place had not changed a bit. She began walking to the stairs that would take her up to the director's office when she saw Tony, and he saw her.

They both stopped dead in their tracks, and Gibbs ho was on his way down the stairs stopped dead too. They all stared at her. Gibbs was the first to move, walking down the stairs to see her. The former marine was well aware that his girlfriend had been staying in touch with Mia, and after talking to Jenny he'd realised her had a lot less of a grudge against her.

"Hey." HE said coming down the stairs, she smiled at him.

"Hi Gibbs." She replied, smiling softly.

"Mia?" Said Tony, slightly questioningly.

"I'm sorry about Kate, both of you. I really am I know what she meant to you all." Said Mia, sadly remembering the funeral where she had hidden at the back as not to get noticed and take away the limelight. Tony and Gibbs just nodded, accepting her concerns but neither saying a word. Yet Mia was not offended, she knew all too well what it was like to lose someone who you cared about and that sometimes silence spoke louder than any words ever could.

"You know her?" Said Ziva. "What was she another of your one night stands?" Questioned Ziva, feeling slightly jealous of the obvious chemistry.

"Bit more than that." Said tony.

"Just a bit more." Said Mia, neither looking away from the others' eyes.

"Hi! I'm Ziva, Tony's partner." Said the Israeli with a bright smile that seemed a little fake in Mia's opinion.

"Mia, Tony's . . . ex." Replied the blonde with a slight smile.

"May I ask what is with the erm . . . ox woman look?" She asked getting her idiom wrong. Mia looked at her with raised eyebrows and a slightly shocked and offended look on her face.

"I think you mean cow girl Ziva." Mumbled Tony as he tried to tear his eyes away from the blonde in front of him as his heart constricted with the muddle of confused and conflicted emotions.

"Ah, yes sorry! The caw girl look?" She rephrased.

"Oh, well I live in Nashville and ya know, home of country and all." Said the blonde. Over the years her English accent had changed, and whilst you could plainly tell she was from England, there were the odd few words that she said which now sounded slightly American.

Tony stood up, he had had enough. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around behind the steps which lead up to the catwalk. "We need to talk." He muttered as she followed him, glaring at the back of his head in discontent as he forcefully dragged her around. When he let her go she looked at him, and she realised that she was still in love with the man in front of her. But what she also realised was that she had no right to be. She had no right what so ever to be wishing they could get back together because after all she was the one who had left him in a breeze.

"You look well Tony." She said as she leant back against the wall. And it was true; he looked happier and healthier than he had when she last saw him the coffee shop. The brunette wanted to say the same to her, but she wasn't the same girl. Her long hair was wavy and would be beautiful, but it had become ever so slightly thinner. Her cheekbones stood pronounced, and whilst thy suited her, they just showed how much weight she had lost. As he looked at her, she was well kept, but because he had known the older her, he saw the toll the treatment had taken.

"I thought you said you would be dead Mia!" He almost spat out. It wasn't him saying that he wished she we dead, in fact it was his pleasure she was alive. But when she had left telling him she could die and then turned up five years later alive. All he could think was that by now they could have had five years together, spent happily, and possibly even married.

"Yeah, so did everyone." She stated, looking away from his questioning eyes. "Turns out I'm a miracle of science. I'm on three different treatments, turned out the first managed to keep the cancer from spreading. The other two are to try and shrink it. Only thing is in months, weeks I could die. All it takes is for one to cause it to grow rather than shrink."

"You left Mia! I was planning on asking you to move in, hell I was gonna ask you to marry me!" HE shouted, but it was a quiet shout so no one could hear.

2You think I don't know that?! I loved you Tony, more than I have ever loved anyone, more than I ever will!" She shouted back. "But what you don't get is that I couldn't have you watch me die! I know what it is like to lose the one person you thought that you could rely on. I was not going to let you have the same thing. If I broke up with you then you'd get over me, if I died you'd spend your whole life feeling guilty!"

"I knew that! Hell Mia that is what I signed up for!"

"NO! You signed up for a healthy blonde, the one you met on the first night. When you found out you thought it would pass, that I could beat it. Tony's your faith was admirable, but I could die knowing I had left you behind all alone!"

"That is my choice!"

"But it is my life!"

"And you broke my heart!" HE shouted back. She just looked at him.

"I broke my own." She replied quietly before looking down at the ground. A few moments passed in silence, he leant back against the wall opposite her and sighed.

"I still love you Mia."

"No, you don't." she replied with a bittersweet smile. "You think you do, you love the idea of being with me, of having what we had. You don't love me. Once you did, I know that. But now . . . we've both changed Tony."

"So what happens now?"

"You forget me; I go back to Nashville, or Europe or where ever my job takes me. But you . . . you move on. Give it weeks, or months, but I've seen the way Ziva looks at you. Take her out Tony, and to hell with rule 12! Jenny said that rule was only to stop people getting hurt, and if you are happy then so will Gibbs be."

"I'm not losing you again Mia."

"No, you're letting me go." She walked over and kissed his cheek. "Forget me." She whispered before walking around the stairs to where Jenny was stood waiting for her, and partially ear wigging.

xxx

That evening, Tony and Ziva went out to the bar. They sat there laughing and drinking for what would be the first of many times. Give it a couple of months and he'd take her out for dinner, kiss her, and in a couple of years marry her. Mia Harris would just be a distant memory, and a friend. They'd have children, twins, a boy and a girl. A little boy with olive skin and his father's hair called Anthony Eli DiNozzo, and a little girl. She'd have her mother's hair and her father's eyes, and be called Mia Tali DiNozzo. It would be no fairytale though; they'd face their demons, get hurt along the way. But neither would ever forget the woman who brought them together.

Mia however, that night she stood and watched Rayna Jaymes perform. Her life would be shorter, she'd never love again, but it would not be all sad. She'd be hospitalised many more times, and have plenty of experimental treatments. Yet Rayna's daughters and the girls she thought of as nieces would never see their 'aunt' as anything but healthy. And when the time did come for her to finally leave the world, she stuck to her plan. She left Nashville, and went back to England, and in a country cottage in the middle of the North Yorkshire Moors, she would leave the world – alone. Just as she had wanted.

Jenny and Gibbs wound up that night in her bed. Smiling and happy. They were the ones in this story who would get the fairy tale. They would end up getting married in Paris, months before Mia would pass away. And whilst they would never have their own children, the two mini-DiNozzo would see them as grandparents and be spoilt rotten.

Life had played its course. Mia and Jenny's lives had from the onset looked so distant. But over time they had intertwined, and become friends. They had lived in the same city, walked the same streets, but most of all become near enough family. On the day of Mia's funeral, Jenny would stand next to the country Queen Rayna Jaymes, and that evening they would share stories and tales.

This stories ending may not be a happy one, but it was never going to be a fairytale. Because when one of the leading ladies is fighting a losing battle, only one of them will ever get their prince charming forever.

The End

**I'm considering doing a series of one-shots based around Rayna and Mia's relationship. Would anyone be interested? It would be in the Nashville fandom most likely, but I could twist in some jibbs? And Tiva? What d'ya think? xx**


End file.
